The Guardian Spirits Of Nature
by ThePrincessofBlackHearts
Summary: When you die, what happens to you? Elsa,Merida,Anna and Rapunzel are about to find out. To repay an old debt and fulfill their destiny, they had to become spirits of nature. Years later, the darkness they banished in their past resurfaces and to battle the darkness, they will need to team up with another team of guardians.But will they be able to face the demons of their past?
1. Chapter 1 The Death of the Queen

Dying, Elsa thought, was probably the easiest thing she had ever had to do, much easier than protecting her country from a horde of wild dragons, so much easier than hunting down the soul of a vengeful man trapped in a bears body, and don't even get started on finding that legendary flower with the power to heal a nation from a deadly plague.

This had all started, Elsa realised a few months ago when a mysterious black sand enveloped the land, causing all the people including herself to have nightmares, her nightmares included memories she'd rather forget. But the strangest thing of all is that the sand just went away, she didn't have to fight at all. But it was after that, when the neighbouring countries started getting restless, and then finally the attacked. It was the sheer force that toppled her in the end. She didn't want to hurt anyone but unfortunately her enemy didn't have the same morals. It was when she heard a cry and saw her younger sister fall to the ground in a pool of blood that she felt her world fall apart, and in that moment of vulnerability she felt a sharp pain pierce her own heart and she fell to the ground.

To Elsa, that that had all happened an age ago, and she was just floating in the abyss, there was no pain and no responsibility. There was nothing. Just the she heard warm voices, voices she hadn't heard in years. Trusting them she fell towards them, into the light.


	2. Chapter 2 We will do what we must

"Elsa, Elsa darling please wake up!"

Elsa strained under the heavy weight that was her eyes and as she opened them she saw a sight not seen in years, she saw her parents.

"Elsa, sweetheart you've done so well." Said her mother kindly, as she stroked her face

"Mother? Father? What, what are you doing here? I thought you perished in the accident."

Her mother's face saddened

"Yes darling we did, we are very much dead."

Elsa started up terror on her face

"If your dead and I'm here then I must be…"

"No, absolutely not, her father said, "Elsa there were things about you we never told you. We didn't tell you because we were scared, scared of what the future held for you. You and your sister…"

"Anna? What does Anna have to do with this? I'm the only one with powers and they are under control now."

"Elsa, you know your cousin Rapunzel, well like her mother, your mother had trouble giving birth to you. And so the king of Corona and myself asked for help, any kind of help. And a mysterious force answered us, it said that we had to give four young maidens up to nature and in return it would grant safe birth for our children, and of course we agreed. It was only later when we realised that you had the power over winter, I immediately wrote to Rapunzel's father and he told me that they had found the legendary golden sun flower and that Rapunzel had the power to heal. It was a few weeks later that Rapunzel was taken from her bed."

Her father looked sorrowful, at that point her mother took over

"It was a few years later I fell pregnant with Anna, never in or wildest dream did we think she'd be one of the four maidens too. We had also worked out that the king of dunbroch's daughter Merida was the final maiden, we told her parents of this and they took the nessecery measures."

"I still don't understand mother what does this have to do with me" Elsa asked still not understanding what this meant for her.

"Elsa, your life as a human queen is over. You must know look to the future, we are so very sorry we foisted this future upon you. But we know you will do a wonderful job, look after your sister and cousins and make us proud darling."

Just the a gust of wind swept Elsa up, Elsa cried for her parents

"Mother, father please I don't understand, who was this force? What do I do? Mother! Father! Please don't leave me not again." Elsa screamed.

The wind was growing stronger pulling her away and her parents voices were growing quieter, more into the distance the last thing she heard was;

"Elsa always remember you have the power to protect, and never forget that we love you."

And then she blacked out.


	3. Chapter 3 Where are we?

I was falling, my mind still reeling from the talk with my parents. What did they mean the power to protect?

I was falling faster and faster towards the ground, I breathed in and tried to calm down.

"Alright Elsa, you are one with the wind and sky"

I stretched by arms and flicked my wrist and the winds immediately softened and deposited me gently on the ground. I got up and brushed myself off, now that I was "safe" on the ground I had time to take in my surroundings. I was in a large circular room which was divided into four sections. The section I was in, now I don't mean to be cliché but, was my version of a winter wonderland. The walls were decorated with frost and from the ceiling hung long glittering icicles, and in the middle was a tall throne make entirely of ice. I padded around feeling the soft snow underneath my feet, when I heard an "oomph." I whirled around only to see Anna slumped in another corner of the room.

I ran to her and found myself in the part of the room which had green grass, green leaves covered trees beside the wall and it had ceiling which looked like the blue sky.

"Anna, Anna Wake up!" I said, I tried not to sound worried but I couldn't get the picture of her with a pool of blood coming out of her chest.

"What, what do you want? Anna asked wearily

"Oh thank god you're ok, please wake up Anna" I demanded, willing he to come to her senses, her eyes fluttered open and she said,

"Oh, Oh Elsa, where are we, last thing I remember we were being attacked" she asked confused.

"Yes…" I thought oh god how was I going to tell her we were dead and that we would never see any one we ever loved again, that she would never see Kristoff again.

"Anna, we have to look forward… we died in the attack", I heard her take a sharp breath "and we now have a different purpose in life, we have to pay a debt our parents made. I am so sorry Anna we'll get through this together, I promise this time I will be here for you." I trailed off not knowing what to say.

Anna slowly got up to her feet and walked over to the throne in her section and sat down, she pulled her knees up to her face and covered her face. She then began to sob silently, I walked over to my section and allowed one tear to fall down my face for the sake of the life we had to leave behind.


	4. Chapter 4 The theory of the Room

After half an hour of crying Anna got up, with a determined look on her face.

"Elsa, what do we do now?" She said

For the past 30 minutes I had been exploring the room, there were four sections: four maidens. Now if I was winter and judging by Anna section of the room then she was summer. All we were missing was autumn and spring. As I thought about it carefully I remembered that my father had mentioned something about our cousin Rapunzel of corona who had just recently been married, and a friend of the family's , Merida of Dunbroch who ironically had just gotten out of getting married. I explained my theory to Anna. She frowned and said

"Elsa, you're thinking does make sense but I can't help thinking, no, hoping that it isn't true that we all still have a chance to go back. But it's highly unlikely. We will just have to think of the kindest was to break it to the both of them, Punzie especially."

I nodded fully understanding what she was saying, it had only been a few months since she and Eugene had been married. I had attended the ceremony but I hid in the wings, not wanting to be seen. The kingdom of Corona had flourished with Rapunzel helping her parents and she and Eugene had all set to take other as rulers in a few years. I couldn't imagine how she'd react. But Merida on the other hand would be totally unpredictable, which is exactly why I liked her, she was gutsy, adventurous and wasn't afraid to say what she thought, the exact opposite of me.

As if fate were reading my thoughts I heard a soft thump, I whirled around, feeling a strong sense of Déjà vu, I noticed Anna looking in the same direction her mouth wide open. I looked to and gasped.

"Elsa? Anna? Is that you? Where are we?"

Our cousin Rapunzel of corona sat in a section of flower looking quite upset and confused but it wasn't the fact she had just fallen out of mid-air, if anything I was quite used to it.

"Elsa, talk to me, are you okay? Can you even talk? Has anyone hurt you or Anna?"

Despite Rapunzel's deep concern I couldn't talk back, it was like my mind was blank. I just stood there gaping. I would have stayed like that for eternity of Anna hadn't whispered

"Oh, oh punzie, oh, punzie"

"What! What is it?" she replied almost hysterical by now, hearing her obvious distress I came out of my stupor and tried to say in a calm, soothing voice, but it came out in more of a strangled whisper,

"Oh punzie your hair… It's magic again"


	5. Chapter5 enter an angry scottish redhead

Thank you to everyone who's reviewed, read, favourite and/or followed my story. I'm glad that someone's read my story. I apologise for any spelling mistakes I may have made, as a friend of mine, (you know who I'm talking about), pointed out to me, and I'm grateful she did. Also I am sorry for the delay in any chapters, often if I do release a chapter it's really small and was done in a rush so has spelling mistakes. So in the future I'll aim to make less mistakes.

Thank you everyone, for reading! Please check out some of my other stories.

Theprincessofblackhearts

Rapunzel blinked for a few seconds then burst out in laughter, but it wasn't her usual laugh that could make even the most boring council meeting lively. It was a high hysterical laugh.

"Ha, hahahahahahahhahahaha, this is a joke right? This whole thing, okay Eugene very funny, the whole being invaded and getting hit it through head with an arrow, it's all a joke. See, Anna no need to look so upset, look"

She walked over to my section and took a very sharp piece of ice off the ground and started hacking away at her now, long golden hair but instead of turning brown it only grew longer and thicker each time.

"No, noooooooo, this is a dream, a dream! Yes, see Elsa if this were real then when I sang, Flower, gleam and glow, let your power shine make the clock reverse bring make what once was mine."

As her melodic voice echoed throughout the room, her hair glowed and the flowers around her feet burst into full bloom. She was bawling now, gripping the piece of ice so tightly that her hand had begun to bleed. I rushed over to her, scared she would cause herself harm if I didn't intervene, I gently prised the ice of ice out of her hand and hugged her tightly, she sobbed into my chest saying,

"Elsa, oh, Elsa what am I going to do? What about Eugene?"

"Oh punzie, I don't know, I don't have the answers. But you'll be ok. I promise." I said to her, in what I hoped was a reassuring voice.

"Yeah, we're here for you. Forever and always" Anna said softly joining the hug.

Rapunzel looked up her big brown eyes glistening with tears,

"Promise." Anna and I said in unison.

She smiled then sank to the ground in complete exhaustion. We stayed with her for a while after that, I stroking her hair or plaiting it, whist Anna did what she did best and babbled mindlessly about my theory and what our father had said. Sometimes we managed to prise a giggle or a smile out of her but most of the time she just relaxed in the bed of flowers trying to come to terms with her fate.

About two hours later we all awoke to a loud crash. I have to admit we were all startled when we heard it, since we had all landed softly on the ground. We looked to the place from where the crash came from to see the one, the only fiery Scottish redhead, the breaker of curses and slayers of bears: Merida of Dunbroch. We all gulped, she was clearly very, very, very, angry, it only worsened the matter that she had a rather large, sharp sword in her hand.


	6. Chapter 6 moon goddess

Merida looked absolutely furious, she took in her surroundings and started talking so fast and furiously that I couldn't understand what she was saying. Finally she seemed to notice us, she walked over and shouted,

"What the hell is going on? Hmm? One minute I'm ready to lose me final arrow and fire at the target when suddenly I hear a lot of shouting and then the next thing I know is that I'm falling into this great big hole and thinking to myself that I'm going to die. Then I suddenly crash land in that middle of a huge room, with nothing to tell me where I am. And then I realize I'm going to be disqualified from the archery challenge and that I'll probably have to decide on who I'm gonna marry. I don't want to marry!" she paused and took and deep breath and then suddenly looked up "Oh! I know what's going on!"

"You do?" I said in surprise, Merida was one of my favorite people in the world she was gutsy and never let fate lead her life, and I knew she would react differently to Anna and Rapunzel but I didn't think she would already know what was going on.

"Yes, this is a scam! My mother's gone and gotten me locked in a room with Anna and Punzie to persuade me and you to marry!" she announced this with utter satisfaction on her face.

"Yes, yes it all makes sense now. Grr, I knew she wouldn't let it go, I knew it!"

She let out a deep sigh threw down her sword and sat crossed legged with a defiant look on her face

"Okay, Punzie, Anna if it ya best shot! Go on see if you can persuade me"

"Wha?'" said Punzie and Anna in perfect sync.

"Okay… Merida I can assure you that we are not here to persuade you to marry. Um, would you mind telling us what you last memories were?

"Ah. Tha's a relief. I don't know why you'd want ta know what I last remember but I'll tell ya anyways. It was the morning of the big competition…"

Merida looked relieved and began to recount her tales animatedly,

She was getting into full swing, Anna and Rapunzel had broken out of their shock and were listening intently, I too was listening because if Merida hadn't died than maybe, just maybe there was a chance we could get out of here.

"And I was all pumped up to win, my mother and my father wished me luck and they opened the games. I won all of the horse races I was in, which was no surprise considering the competition, and already had won five medals! I was ready to start the archery contest when I noticed a lot of cloaked figures, in fact they had surrounded the entire grounds, I tried to tell my mother and father but the said that it was probably nothing, I got a bulls-eye on the first few targets but just as I was about to do the last one I heard a yell and then a heard a roar from my father and a scream from Maudie and mother, it was only then I realized I head a small dagger embedded in my chest then everything went black…"

As she had been telling the story her face had gotten more and more downcast as it dawned on her what had happened, she slumped down against a tree.

"Oh… I'm afraid I've been mistaken. I'm dead."

"Well… sort of" Anna, Rapunzel and I said in perfect sync, and we filled her in on the details. As we did so she nodded at points her brow furrowing in thought. Then she got up.

"Well, all four maidens have gathered, so it seems. I want to know who's in charge here and what we do next!" she shouted that last bit at the ceiling

Just then as if answering her question a soft voice came own and reached our ears,

"Be careful what you wish for princess."

We all looked up to where the voice was coming from and saw a beautiful woman with silver hair floating down her back and a wonderful long silk gown which flowed out behind her, on her head was a placed a very fine silver crown and in her hand she held a silver staff topped with a crystal.

"Hello princesses, and queen. My name is Selene and I am the goddess of the moon and your new teacher."

"OH, no you don't, I haven't just died to go through more lessons, No! I won't have it" Merida replied furiously. I looked to Rapunzel and Anna to see their expressions. The looked absolutely dumbstruck.

"Oh my gosh! I love your dress! Is it cashmere or silk? Pure silk? Who made it for you? It's so beautiful" Anna let flow a stream of words remarking on her dress, she started circling Selene and looking at the dress, I felt a little embarrassed, here was a majestic goddess who was here to help us yet all Anna could was comment on her dress. Yet, it was an amazing dress and her crown! But at least Rapunzel was keeping her calm.

"Wow, your hair is amazing! Is that its natural colour? And what a wonderful crown!" Rapunzel gushed.

"Huh, can ye staff change into a sword?" Merida asked.

"Ha, wow, you're such wonderful, beautiful, talented girls and I'm glad that you were the ones that were chosen"

"So, you're saying that you know what's going on here, my lady" I inquired trying to get the conversation back onto track,

"Please call me Selene, Elsa. And yes I do. Please if you will, go and sit onto your thrones, I'm sure you've worked out whose is whose by know and I shall begin."


	7. Chapter 7 Origins

Each of us went and sat at our thrones whilst Selene glided into the middle of the room and held up her staff, the crystal glowed and the light dimmed and a pedestal rose out of the ground on which held a chest. Selene waved her staff again and the air behind her glowed and started depicting a scene.

"Once, long ago, the night and the four seasons worked in harmony, but then the night realized that it could gain more power by terrorizing the very people it was supposed to protect and feeding on their fear. In doing so it became darkness. The four seasons realized this and sealed the darkness away at the cost of their lives. The darkness realizing that its only friends were betraying it, the darkness used the last of its power to take a living form, a form whose heart and soul were as black as the darkness it came from, as such his name became Pitch Black"

Rapunzel gasped, Anna looked awed and Merida frowned and said

"But moon lady, if pitch black got out, and there were no more seasons to control it what happened?"

"Well spotted Merida, the seasons changed as usual, but there was no longer any magic in them, but pitch black could still not banish the worlds of his closest friend, winter from his mind, as she and her sisters had tried seal him and had begun to fade away she spoke to him and said "one day, we will be reborn and we will seal you away for good! Except at that time you will have done us and our families wrong in our lives therefore we will have no reason to have any regret about sealing you. And no one will ever love you again!" and with that winter disappeared. Pitch brushed this warning away and began to wreak havoc on all the world and its people, and each day he grew stronger. Things got so bad that the world decided to strike back and four guardians arose, with special powers granted to them by the Earth. They began to fight back at the darkness and banish away the nightmares until the people no longer feared him and without fear Pitch had no power. And yet I have had a vision. A vision where, pitch has learnt that he is outnumbered and overpowered so he has gone to find allies. I cannot tell who they are yet but each one of them has had their hearts filled with hatred and greed."

Selene paused at this and held her staff high,

"And so the only way to truly banish the darkness is to call upon those who banished him in the first place. But it seem that they got there before me. You four are the original seasons and the new guardians of this world and its people."

With that the light returned and Selene put down her staff, she looked to us and asked

"So will you take up the call, and please I beg you fight the darkness once more?"

I looked to the others I didn't know what to do Anna looked confused and a little upset, Rapunzel's face held no emotion, it was Merida who spoke first.

"I will! I will do it. I remember just before I died that me wee brothers had been having horrible nightmares. If that darkness is going to do that to the rest of the world then it has to be stopped" she said this with a little bit of resignation in her voice and her eyes were sorrowful.

I spoke up too

"I shall join Merida, I swore I would protect Arendelle with my powers, why not the world?"

I looked at Merida and smiled, she grinned back,

"Yes! Up for a wee adventure Elsa?"

"I'll go too! Sisters have to stick together! So what about you Rapunzel? Will you join us?" Anna asked.

Rapunzel looked up slowly and we saw her eyes were thick with tears, and that they were streaming down her face and she cried,

"Why? Why should we? What do we owe this world? What did we do to deserve this, haven't we gone through enough already, haven't we had enough hardships in our lives? Don't we deserve our happy ending? It's just not fair! Just, just not fair…" She trailed off tears dripping down her face.

Selene looked at her with what I though was deep empathy like she could understand what she was going through, she walked over to Rapunzel and said in a soft voice,

"I understand what you're going through, I really do! I wasn't always a moon goddess, I had a daughter and friends and a kingdom to rule. But my kingdom fell, and my daughter died. I used the last of my strength to allow her to be reborn. After that I died myself but then I came here and started to guide people into their future, just like I'll do with you. And don't think that you won't ever see your husband again, though he won't be able to see you, you will be able to see him again. All of you will see your loved ones again. But first you have to become worthy spirits. So Rapunzel what will you do?"

Rapunzel sniffed and dried her eyes

"Okay, if I get to see Eugene again then yes, I will become a spirit!"

Merida whooped in triumph and Anna went over and started twirling around in a circle with Rapunzel. Selene simply smiled.

"Now than before you can go out into the world and begin to spread your season magic, you will have to train your newly earnt powers!"

Selene twirled her staff and suddenly we were flying in the air the room shifted around us, this time we all landed on our feet since we were getting used to the whole thing, I looked up and, I couldn't help myself, I gasped in amazement,

"NO WAY, NO WAY ON EARTH! THIS IS ABSOLUTELY AMAZING!"


	8. Chapter 8: the arena

**The Arena**

I sincerely thought after everything that had happened that nothing could surprise me. T was wrong there were many more surprises to come. I looked around at our surroundings, we were in a huge expanse of land I could see the end, but there were two glass door in the middle, I didn't ask what they were, Selene would probably tell us anyway. Again like in the room there were four corners. My corner was caked in snow, the trees were covered in frost and icicles hung from their branches, and I'm pretty sure I saw an arctic fox scurry into a hole.

Merida's corner consisted of thousands of trees, each was covered in different coloured leaves. Some were brown like oak, others were yellow like the sun and some had the same fiery red colour as Merida's hair, above there were thunder clouds and lightning that randomly appeared and disappeared. Merida was just standing there gaping.

In Anna's corner there was this huge field with lush green grass and there was lake with water he same colour as sapphires (I should know someone gave one to me for my coronation.) the trees were covered in deep green leaves and had beautiful ripe fruit hanging from them. The sky above Anna's corner was a clear blue, not a single cloud in sight whereas in mine there wasn't a single patch of blue to be seen and snow was falling gently down. The sun shone brightly casting a wonderful warm light across the space. Anna went over to one of the trees plucked a ripe apple from the tree and flopped into the grass closed her eyes and let out a contented sigh.

"Wow "she breathed "I could defiantly get used to this season. No doubt about it!"

" well it does make sense, Elsa is winter it only makes sense for her sister to be summer" Selene said " and I'm glad you liked I, I have to admit the Earth had a tough time deciding whether you or Rapunzel should be summer. But now I know the right choice was made.2 Selene said regally, smiling.

Rapunzel was staring dejectedly at her corner, it was absolutely stunning. Like Anna's it was a big expanses of lush green grass but instead it was covered in flowers of every sort. Some were just little buds, overs were in full bloom. As Rapunzel slowly walked around the flowers seemed to get brighter and bloomed even more as she walked past them. The trees had a small amount of leaves on them but there were many buds and baby leaves on them. The sky was more of an azure colour than Anna's sapphire blue and it had some fluffy white clods in it. There was an odd wind about but it brought sweet smells with it. Rapunzel sat down normally she would be twirling around in circles with Anna, squealing with delight, but she was clearly not over losing Flynn.

"And I'm not sure if she ever will be" Selene said sadly,

I jumped at hearing her voice, because I had no idea that she was behind me or that she had known what I was thinking about!

"Only a little while back she had everything, a loving husband she was finally reunited with her parents and she was already to rule a beautiful kingdom. To lose all that in one fell swoop, is not something that she'll get over quickly. Or at least not in the way you, Anna and Merida will. And that I think is why she is perfect for spring, she is sweet and kind and full of positivity and enthusiasm. And spring is all about new beginnings and that I think is just what Rapunzel needs"

Selene finished her speech with a sigh, I just nodded in agreement I was never going to get over how wise she was. I had ruled for a little while and I thought I had experienced everything a wise ruler would need to know, like treachery and betrayal and who matters the most. Selene had obviously ruled a lot longer and had more experience with loss than me. And that is something I respect with all my might.

"BUNNY!" I was snapped out of my reverie by Anna squealing that, Selene and I both looked over to where she was looking and low and behold there was the cutest fluffiest bunny you will ever see, and it was making it way over to Rapunzel. When it reached her it jumped up onto her lap and just stayed there. Rapunzel just looked at it, blinked and then squealed

"Aww you're a cute little bunny, yes you are yes you are!"

Anna rushed over to look at the bunny too and trailing behind her were this little line of baby ducklings

"Umm Anna, where did those ducklings come from?"

"From the part of the lake the goes into punzies corner aren't they just adorable?" Anna squealed gesturing to the fluffy yellow ducklings.

But before I could answer I heard another squeal I looked over a Rapunzel again only to see that there were suddenly like ten rabbits and there was also a deer there.

"What did I tell you? New beginnings. New beginnings also involve cute baby animals" Selene smiled cheekily and winked.

"Wha's all the fuss about?" Merida asked as she strode over from her corner, I was about to answer when I noticed there was a huge hawk on her shoulder.

"Ummmm Merida you do know there's a hawk on your shoulder right?"

"Yup, I was looking around and he just swooped down and landed on me shoulder. Then and there I decided I was going to keep him. He's powerful and strong. I'm going to call him, umm, umm, you know what I'll think about tha' later!" Merida then went to show off her new pet to Anna and Rapunzel.

I looked around me, at Anna waltzing around with ten baby ducklings following her around, at Rapunzel who was now surrounded by lots of animals, somehow in the short space of time I was talking to Merida the number had doubled, I looked at Merida who was frowning in concentration whilst look at her new pet and Selene who was biting into a pear whilst trying to wrench her staff away from a bear who thought it looked like a good chew toy.

As I watched all this I sank to the ground laughing, they all looked at me and started laughing too. And whilst doing this I felt warmth in my heart and I thought that maybe, just maybe this new life of ours wouldn't be so bad. I felt a most warm nose nudging at my hand and looked round to see a huge white wolf staring down at me, it blinked then shrunk down to the size of a border collie.

Yeah I thought maybe this life won't be so bad at all, and laid back onto the grass with my new found pet and just listened to the happy sounds of my family having fun.

Not so bad after all.

Thank you every one for waiting this long, it's just that I had a severe case of writers block, hopefully I'll have a new chapter up soon. We'll see them exercise their new powers then! But after that I have to do another pivotal chapter but I've had a new bout of inspiration so I'll try get them up as soon as possible.

Otherwise I need help with some names for Merida's hawk preferably something Scottish but with something cute and totally unlike Merida at the end.

A pet for Anna and Rapunzel there were so many of them I didn't know what to choose and what names to give them. Probably something insanely cute and adorable.

And finally a name for Elsa's size shifting wolf, probably something regal or proud.

But I'll take any suggestions, thank you all for the follows, favourites, and reviews.

Thanks to:

GoudelPrincess

KitAngel123

Ruby Warrior Girl 730

XoxSnOwFLaKexoX

chibi0817

glee131313

marialusca

rowexz

thunder child 14

BabyCorn

MsNatsumiChan

SMr. Freeze

Still-On-Hiatus

b00kworm93

And anyone else who has supported my fanfiction, thank you.


	9. Chapter 9: Autumn Names

**Chapter 9: autumn names.**

"Ahhh"

Selene sighed and got up off the ground from where she had been lying, she was kind of tired as she'd just spent the last half hour trying to get a fully grown brown bear that was besotted with Rapunzel, to give her magic staff back.

"As nice as it is to finally take a break, I have a job to do and you have powers you need to learn how to control!" she said all this whilst walking over to the autumn section.

"YES, FINALLY SOME ACTION!" Merida yelled.

"Um what is I that we'll actually be doing?" Rapunzel queried.

Like Selene said, it would take some time for her wounds to heal but at least now she was interacting with us and was asking questions and chatting animatedly to Anna.

That is a very good question, you will each be learning how to harness and control your powers, now who would like to go first?"

"Oh me, me, me, me, me, me, meeeeeeeeee! Pick me! Pick me!" Merida yelled putting her hand high in the air

Selene raised an eyebrow.

Merida would you please come here." Selene asked, beckoning to the autumn part of the arena,

"Merida your job is to bring autumn to the world, to alert nature that summer has come to an end. You have the power to call upon storms and lighting, to blow leaves of trees and to change the colour of the world from lush green to fiery red. You will work together with Anna and Elsa because they are your neighbouring seasons.

"Alrightly, that power sound awesome, but how do I use it? I'm pretty sure I could not do the whole calling upon winds thing I ma past life?" Merida questioned.

"Actually in your past lives, deep down that power was still awake, affecting your lives. Merida, when you were in a temper you could bring down the house. Now, how you use your powers is simple. Tell me, what are you best at?

"Eating sweets? Hmm nope. Vexing me mother? Definitely not." Merida listed through all the things she was good at getting giggles from Anna and Rapunzel as she final came to a conclusion.

"Aha! archery! Tha's what I was best at!"

"Correct! Over there you see everything that you need." Selene gestured to a stack of arrows leant against a rack and beside them was a beautiful mahogany bow, sleek, slender and supple yet strong. Merida went over to it, weighed it in her hand then put in into position and gave the string a tug and let it go. It gave off an amazing twang as if you could hear all the voices of the world in that one sound. Merida grinned broadly.

"Yes, yes this'll do very nicely. Look at this workmanship, it's like nothing I ever seen before! And just look at these arrows, they look fit for a king. Just look at them see punzie!" Merida was in full swing and was showing them to Rapunzel and Anna like they were crown jewels. Anna and Rapunzel just nodded not really quite sure what the big deal was about.

"Ah, thank you moon lady these are one of the best gifts I've ever received, I thank ye." Merida said gratefully.

"You're very welcome. They once belonged to a warrior of my kingdom, she was a priestess and was just as fiery as you. They are sacred and will obey nobody but you." She informed Merida

"But won't she need them?" Anna asked

"No, she is with my daughter still protecting her as she swore she would and probably has a different one now more suited to her purpose. But enough of that, let an arrow loose and see what happens."

Merida knocked an arrow into her bow and let it loose. It whizzed through the air picking up speed and blasting all the leaves off the trees, the force was so great that it pushed Merida back, I rushed to keep her steady. Her mouth was wide open and she looked stunned

"I did not know tha' I could do that" Merida said dumbstruck

"did you know tha' I could do that Fergus?"

"Who's Fergus?" Rapunzel looked confused

I present to you Fergus Cairbre Aonghus Fluffykins" Merida said this proudly and gestured to the hawk that was perched on her shoulder

"Fergus after me dad, Cairbre means charioteer and he needs to be fast to keep up with me, Aonghus means one strength or force and energy, and fluffykins is a proud name carried down the generations through my family. Fits him just right doesn't it?"

Anna and Rapunzel were struggling to supress bouts of laughter, I myself was rather amused at her choice of names,

"Merida, have you thought that perhaps by chance you may have mispronounced the last name?"

"No, I can assure you every name is right. But I think that I'll just call 'im Fergus most of the time. What about you Elsa, what's the big white wolf's name?"

That was a good question I thought as I looked at the white wolf that was lying at my feet, her name, I felt wasn't something I should choose lightly. I was brought back from my musings by the sound of Selene clearing her throat.

"As much as I find your choice of names for you familiar fascinating we have a lesson to return to. As I was saying all your power is channelled through those arrows. All you have to do is concentrate, if you shoot one up to the sky, a thunderstorm will occur, if you point it in any direction everything will turn to the colours of autumn and if you let loose another arrow then you can take all the leaves off the trees. But this power is great and so it'll take you a while it properly master how it use it right and how much strength to make the winds. Wouldn't want to create a hurricane now would we. But I'm sure you'll master it quickly. Even Fergus, your familiar is there to help you, he also has the power to blow of leaves but it's not quite as powerful." Selene explained to Merida

Merida's face lit up and she went over to her corner and continued to fire arrow after arrow an intense look of concentration of her face. But every time she did it right a look of exhilaration came onto her face. Fergus circled overhead and let out a caw, each time she did it right.

"Hey I just realised, how come me and punzie don't get familiars?" Anna pointed out

"Yes, I would quite like a cute familiar too, it's a little unfair that only Elsa and Merida get familiars" Punzie whined

"A familiar is another part of your soul, when you find yourself at peace with your inner mind and body, your familiar will come to you. Finding a familiar isn't something you should take lightly, they're more than just a pet, and they're your partner. Merida and Elsa have theirs because somewhere along the way come to terms with who they are. Don't worry you will find yours in time" Selene smiled whilst saying this.

Anna and Rapunzel looked a little happier at hearing this. Selene looked round again to see how Merida was doing, she had improved remarkably in the short space of time tha we'd left her. She had a broad grin on her face and looked like she was having the time of her life.

"I think that she's enjoying herself." Anna remarked

"Understatement" Rapunzel said dryly, but still smiling. Selene turned around to look at us,

"I think we should leave her to it, now whose next?"


	10. Chapter 10: summer at last

**Summer at last.**

Selene looked at us expectantly,

"Well? Anyone want to volunteer?"

Rapunzel looked worried, and I could understand that. Her power had only bought her misery.

"Hey Anna! Maybe you should try it out" I suggested

"Um I'm not so sure…" Anna trailed off, looking nervous.

"Summer, When life gets rough, I like to hold on to my dream, of relaxing in the summer sun, just lettin' off steam. Oh the sky will be blue, and you guys will be there too When I finally do what frozen things do in summer." I started to sing, smiling at her.

"Are you sure you don't want to learn how to create the beauty of summer?" I asked her.

"You know I didn't think of it like that, if Olaf's still out there then I'd like to make summer the best time of the year!" Anna said, all pumped up.

"Good for you! But, um, about summer being the best season, we're all equal, cough winters the best cough cough"

"Alright then, Anna it's your turn, now tell me everything you know about summer." Selene walked over to the summer part of the arena pulling Anna along with her.

"Well, it's a time when children get to play, and the colds all gone away, no offense Elsa"

"None taken"

"It's also when flowers are in full bloom, when whirlwind romances are in the air, it's a time of love" Anna finished will a radiant smile upon her face

"Correct, and that is what you will bring to the world each year, love. The sun warms the earth and entices people to come outside and enjoy summer. And so you have the power over heat, light and energy, just like yourself you are bubbly, energetic and full of life. Seriously though, I have no idea where you get all that energy from."

"So how do I use it? I mean I was never any good at one thing like Merida is at archery" Anna questioned looking a little crestfallen.

"That doesn't matter, you don't need a physical item to harness your power. All you need to do is concentrate. Now put your hands out in front of you, close your eyes and concentrate." Selene instructed.

Anna did what Selene said, and closed her eyes, her face scrunched up in concentration, it was actually quite fun to watch.

"That's it. Now imagine the warmth, feel the energy flowing through your veins. Take that energy and will it to do your bidding. We'll start with something simple. Try to create a ball of light."

Anna's face scrunched up even more, it looked like she was going to explode. After a while nothing happened at least not as quickly as Merida had mastered her power. It looked like Anna was going to give up when this spark of light appeared. Anna's face lit up.

"That's it, concentrate, will it to get bigger" Selene urged.

Rapunzel was looking on in excitement, so were all the animals surrounding her.

Anna closed her eyes once again and the ball of light got bigger and bigger, until I noticed that Anna was beginning to lose control of it, and then it flew out of her hands and whizzed off over to where Merida was practicing.

"Uh oh" Anna said, gulping.

CRASH

"WHA' UN EARTH! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS! AAANNNNNNNNNNNAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Heh, heh" Anna laughed guiltily

Selene smiled gently

"Never mind. Now let's start again but this time more gently, it has to feel natural"

After a few more failed attempts and Merida burnings, Anna started to get the hang of it. She was creating balls of light everywhere and was setting them off into the air.

She turned around and looked at me wickedly

"Anna…." I started to say cautiously

But she was already of running around us, she summoned a ball of light and started to sing:

"Let it go, let it go, can't hold it back anymore, let it go, let it go, turn away and slam the door"

"ANNA!" I shouted furiously, but she wasn't finished yet.

"Let the sun shine oooooonnnnnnn! The rainbows never bothered me any way" and with this final line she spread her arms wide and made a rainbow streak across the sky

"Ooohhhhh" Rapunzel, Selene and Merida; who had joined us, her hair singed and her dress smoking originally intending to tie an apple to Anna's head and use her as target practise, said in sync.

"Yes, yes all very impressive. But let's make thing one thing very clear. That is my song and my song only!" I said directing my comment at Anna.

"Fine, fine. I'll let it go. The song I mean." She smiled cheekily again, she knew exactly what she was doing, and she did it all the time when we were children.

I frowned at Anna

"Alright but you have to admit it's kind of cool" Anna said.

"Yeah it is amazing you're very good at this. Funny how neither of us need physical objects. Isn't it?" I pointed out only just realising this.

"Oh yeah, I didn't notice that. Hey, Selene why do Elsa and I not need physical objects to channel our powers into."

"I'm not really sure. That's one of the questions even I don't have the answer to. Maybe it's just because you're sisters. Don't dwell on it too much"

"I guess. I still don't have a familiar. Well I'm off to create more rainbows. For the first time in forever…..la la la la"

And with that Anna waltzed off singing, creating light sculptures of Hans, then making them explode. Merida had also walked back to her corner obviously bored of the lesson, currently she was trying to teach Fergus how to beat his wings at the same time she loosed an arrow so that they'd have double the effect.

But just as Anna started her second verse of the first time in forever a beautiful elk gracefully trotted up to her as nudged her hand.

Anna smiled broadly.

"I got a familiar! I got a familiar! What am I going it call you hmm…" she wandered off again

"Makes sense, deer's represent Love, gentleness, kindness, gracefulness and sensitivity. Deer carry the message of purity of purpose, and of walking in the light." Selene told us

"Well I'm glad she found one, now she just has to pick a name. So do I." I said this whilst looking down at the snowy white wolf that had not once left my side.

"Two down one to go."


	11. Chapter 11: Spring and winter

"You two don't really need much teaching as you've already lived with your powers your entire life. But don't think that it'll be easy. You have so much more power now. Elsa, you may just want to create a snowflake but instead you may conjure up a storm. You may not need teaching but you do need practice. Elsa you try first. Remember go gently." Selene explained

I breathed in and out, in and out. And pictured a cloud of snow gently falling down, gently, gently

**Thump!**

The next thing I knew was that Selene, Rapunzel and I were covered in snow.

"Sorry, not enough control." I said apologetically.

"It doesn't matter, just make it go away quickly. I think Rapunzel's beginning to suffocate." Selene said patiently.

I closed my eyes again and wished the snow to disappear. And it did.

"YES, YES YES, I DID IT WHOOO! Ahem, I mean yes, I finally did it correctly." I said slightly embarrassed.

Selene simply smiled

"You'll get the hand of it, all you need is practice."

My wolf lifted its head and howled at that point in time a name flashed into my head.

"Yes finally, I have just the name for you. Come here girl."

I beckoned for the wolf to come to me, I looked deep into her ice blue eyes and knew that it was just right for her.

"I name you, Freyja. Yes, that'll fit nicely."

Freyja howled again as if she agreed.

"Freyja the Norse goddess of war, death, beauty and many others. I think that it'll work." Selene had satisfied at the name I had chosen or my familiar.

She then turned to Rapunzel who was suddenly very interested in her feet

"Rapunzel… I know this power has only brought you pain in the past. But think of it this way, you'll be bringing happiness to the world. And to Flynn. And it's the only way you'll be able to see him again."

"His name is Eugene. I don't want this but I guess I'm going to have to get used to it since there's no going back. How do I control my power?" Rapunzel said resolutely

"The main source of your power is in your voice and from there it's channelled into your hair. So all you have to do is sing, your hair will grow and you'll be exerting your power. You have power over plants, and animals. Of course you'll have your familiar which is like another part of your soul, but you'll also be able to talk and converse with many animals. Your job is to usher them into the world, show them that it's safe. You also have it bring the flowers to life and help breathe life and awaken it after its long winter sleep. Just try singing, see what happens."

Rapunzel took a deep breath closed her eyes and began to sing, there weren't any words she just simply went up and down a scale, but in doing so all the space around her when there was just green grass small buds began to poke up out of the ground. Some animals began to come out of their holes. Rapunzel opened one eye and at seeing what she had done beamed with pride.

"This, this is beautiful, I can really do this?" Rapunzel asked in disbelief.

"Of course, you can also heal. Are you okay, practising your power can be quite daunting?" Selene asked cautiously as she was not quite sure of how Punzie would react.

"Actually, I don't feel so bad. I actually feel happy, yes, really, really happy. I'm happy with my power, I 'm happy knowing that I'll be bringing this to the world."

As she said this she looked up at us and looked me straight in the eye and for the first time since this whole fiasco had started her was smiling, properly smiling there was light in her eyes, light that I was afraid that had been extinguished when she was parted from Eugene.

"Oh hello who are you" Rapunzel asked but I wasn't sure who to

But then I noticed a small brightly coloured hummingbird was whizzing around her, pausing only to rest on her shoulder for a second.

"Hmm I can't tell but I think that your familiar. I think that it's a humming bird but I can't really see." Selene said squinting, to try and get a better image.

"Um excuse me Mr humming bird would you mind staying still for a bit." Rapunzel asked politely

The moment she said this the humming bird stood still as stone, floating quietly in front of Rapunzels face. Now that it was still I could get a proper look at it. I was beautiful it had emerald green plumage and underneath its wing was a stunning sea blue. All in all it was a magnificent creature not quite as great as Freyja though.

"Ahhh, it's so cute, what am I going to call you, hhmm, hmmm. How about breeze?" she asked addressing me and Selene.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" I asked, needing to know before I answered.

"He's a boy" Rapunzel clarified

"I quite like it, he's quite a calm little guy but easily gets provoked and he's fly's around without making a sound. Yes it's a good name.

"Lovely, I'm glad you agree, come on Breeze lets go and meet my friends." And with that she skipped off like she hadn't a care in the world with Breeze flitting around her.

"A hummingbird, now why didn't I think of that?" Selene said obviously a little annoyed with herself.

What do you mean? Was it that obvious?" I asked, because if it was I hadn't noticed

Selene turned to me as we were the only one left and there was no reason to address a group.

"Well you see the humming bird generally symbolizes joy and playfulness, and lifting up negativity. Also…."

But whatever Selene was about to say was cut short with a loud scream of

"NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

coming from Rapunzel in the direction of the autumn section.

"It's hardly been five minute. What an earth could've happened it that short space of time I said exasperated.

"Well we'd better go find out. From that scream Rapunzel sounded quite panicked" Selene answered and she both ran off in the direction of Merida's corner.


	12. Chapter 12: what an argument can do

**Chapter 12: What an argument can do.**

Selene and I rushed to the autumn section of the arena preparing ourselves for the worst, I wasn't sure what could've happened. Perhaps Anna had fallen unconscious, or Merida had lost her temper or even that Rapunzel had once again fallen in to depression. As we neared the clearing we saw Rapunzel and Merida standing in front of each other glaring. Rapunzel was cradling Breeze and Merida was stroking Fergus who was perched on her shoulder clearly they were both incredibly angry.

"How could you! Don't you have any control over your familiar?" Rapunzel shouted at Merida.

"Fergus is meant ta be a free spirit. I can't control him. He is free ta do as he pleases." Merida shouted back

"HE TRIED TO EAT BREEZE! HE SWOOPED DOWN FROM THE SKY LIKE A DEMON AND SWALLOWED HIM WHOLE!" Rapunzel was screaming now.

"HE CAN EAT WHOEVER HE WANTS TO. FERGUS IS A NATURAL BORN PREDETOR, AND YOUR FLIMSY LITTLE BIRDY MUST'VE LOOKED PARTICLUARY APPETISING. IT'S NOT FERGUS'S FAULT THAT YOUR FLIMSY FAMILIAR DOESN'T KNOW HOW TO DEFEND ITSELF!" Merida screamed back.

"HE SHOULDN'T HAVE TO! HE SHOULDN'T HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT GREAT BIG BIRDS TRYING TO EAT HIM! ESPECAILLY WHEN IT BELONGS TO MY BEST FRIEND" Rapunzel was right in Merida's face now.

I cautiously scaled around the fight not wanting to get dragged into it, over to where Anna was sitting in a pile of leaves petting her familiar. I sat down beside her.

"So what happened? I mean it's only been five minutes." I asked Anna

"Well, punzie came over here to show us her new familiar Breeze. Isn't that a cute name, I think it's a cute name, well it a cute bird. I think that all cute animals should have cute names and-"

"ANNA!" I cut her off aware she was going to go off on one of her rants. She covered her mouth physically having to prevent herself from talking.

"Now where were we? Oh yes, you were telling me what happened. Try to stay on track this time."

Anna uncovered her mouth and took a deep breath calming herself down.

"As I was saying Rapunzel came over to show off Breeze, and we were all really impressed at how fast he could fly, even Merida! Probably so much that Merida stopped paying Fergus attention and so in a split second, Fergus swooped down and grabbed Breeze in mid-flight and swallowed him whole, in one gulp. Of course Rapunzel was distraught and screamed at him to give him back, it was only when Merida asked Fergus to spit him up that he did. Unfortunately Punzie must've expected Merida to apologize or something because then she got really mad and started shouting and because she's Merida, Merida started shouting back. And that's it really. Oh, and Rose." Anna let out a deep breath.

"Uhh, Rose what?" I asked, very confused.

"My familiar, her name is rose, because she kind and gentle yet she also has thorns. I think that it's a nice name, don't you?"

"Yes, yes, it's a wonderful name Anna. But what do you think we should do about that?" I asked, gesturing to Merida and Rapunzel, as the fight was rapidly escalating into a full out war. It didn't help that because they had season powers now that there were thunder clouds above and random strikes of lightning would come crashing to the ground. And of course Punzies hair was glowing brighter that the sun and all the flowers had engulfed the trees, tightening their grip as Punzie got even angrier.

"IT'S ALL YOUR-"Merida and Rapunzel screamed in unison.

"ENOUGH! STOP THIS AT ONCE!" Selene shouted at the top of her lungs.

Time seemed to stand still Merida and Rapunzel stopped trying to tear each other's hair out immediately. The storm clouds dissipated and the flowers receded into the ground. Merida and Rapunzel slowly let go of each other.

"Let me get one thing straight. You are the spirits of the seasons. One cannot exist without the other. You all need each other. If you were to fight the repercussions could be catastrophic. As seasons it is your job to exorcize the darkness and bring light to the world. And to do that you need to work together. From now on I don't want to see any more fighting. Do I make myself clear?"

Rapunzel and Merida bowed their heads in shame,

"Yes, Selene. We're sorry Selene."

That's alright. You're all probably very tired, very hungry and in good need of a wash. So I thinks it's time I show you to your new home. Now follow me." And with that Selene glided off in the direction of the centre of the arena.

We all followed in a single line, our familiars at our heels, Breeze and Fergus were still bumping into each other and giving off death glares. When we reached the centre of the room, I once again saw the two glass doors I had seen upon coming into the arena. Selene was standing just in front of them.

"These two doors connect to the places that you will be residing in as your home, this door,"

Selene said whilst gesturing to the crystal door which had a snowflake symbol, a sun symbol a leaf symbol and a flower symbol engraved on it,

"Leads back into The Room of Thrones, and this door"

She said gesturing to the other door which has and engraving of a house on it

"Leads to your brand new home, of course in each place they too have to doors that lead to the other two places, it sounds complicated but it's not. Now would you like to go and see your new home?"

"Yes please" we all said in unison.

"Well then let's go through the door" Selene said, opened the door and beckoned for us to follow and we did.


	13. Chapter 13:A new home

Hi there it's the princessofblackhearts here, thanks so so so so much for sticking with me through my LOOOONG break. I finally got round to writing the next chapter, for those who read this before and it had this whole _msonormal _thing happening before each sentence its because I copy and pasted it wrong so thanks to the lovely person who notified me about it! So here we go again. and I apololgise if the story is going along a little slowly but its because I wanted to set up the spirits past and well, show what happened to their loved ones. But hopefully I'll get to the point where I can involve the guardians in it. yay! and yes in answer to many questions there will be a smidge of jelsa in there, I mean seriously, who wouldn't fall for the enchanting snow queen. thanks y'all theprincessofblackhearts ;)

**chapter 13: a new home.**

When we followed Selene through the door we were momentarily blinded by a bright light, I squinted against it trying to make out the images before me. When my eyes finally adjusted to the light my sight found itself settled upon a house. It was a simply beautiful house, the front door was made out of oak and was engraved with snowflakes, leaves, flowers and suns. Selene took us for a walk around the house to see the rest of the exterior. The front was a cream colour and was covered with honeysuckle and vines climbed all over it, in a veranda. Flowers grew up the side in a terrace. Then on the east side of the house it was whitewashed with round windows looking out, perched on the windows were plant pots overflowing with flowers of all types, trees climbed up the wall and surrounded that side, each branch heavily laden with fruits. After that to south, the wall was a brick colour its windows a dark mahogany covered by shutters that could be pushed open, the windows and all around the edge were covered with ancient engravings that when Merida saw them I swear it looked like she was welling up with tears, but only for a moment. And then to the west was a white wall covered with frost, the windows, white too were covered in snow and had icicles hanging from them. And hanging from the trees were crystal mobiles that danced and glittered and shone rainbow light when the sun bounced off them.  
I then caught Rapunzel looking up at something her eyes wide,  
Punzie, what are you looking at?" I asked her curiously but all she did was point her finger, as I followed her finger I spotted four tall towers each spiraling towards the heavens, they were really quite beautiful I thought. I was about to share this remark with the rest of the group when I caught Anna's eye she was fixated on Rapunzel who had still not taken her eyes of the towers. Oh the towers! How could I have been so foolish, ah this could pose a problem.  
"So ladies, what do you think? Inside there is everything you could need, a kitchen a living room, a dining room for formal occasions, an armoury, a gallery, an artist's studio a music hall, my personal favourite the spa, and of course your own towers for your personal space. Do you like it? Oh I hope you do since this is now your home. And the best thing is as time goes on and technology advances the house will upgrade itself so you won't get behind on the times! So what do you think?"

I looked at my friends, Merida looked very happy, she'd had this foolish grin on her face ever since Selene had mention an armoury. Anna still looked worried as she was still trying to communicate with Rapunzel who had still not taken her eyes of the towers.  
"Selene, this is truly wonderful and far too generous..."  
"No its not we'll always take more!" Merida butted in  
"Ahem, as I was saying, BEFORE I WAS RUDELY INTERUPPTED, this is far too generous. But I do have one small complaint.  
"Yes? What is it?

"It's the towers, considering Rapunzel's past I don't think it would help her emotional state if she lodged there… I apologise for being so blunt"

But before Selene could get a word in edge ways Rapunzel spoke up,  
"No, no, it's okay actually. I quite like towers, you have a great view. I can't let myself be scared by a tower of all things, really. And after all it wasn't the tower that was keeping me there…"Rapunzel trailed off looking sadly at the ground.

"Ah good! Well then shall we take a look inside?"  
we all piled into the house taking in our surroundings, it seemed we had come into a kitchen for it had a dozen cupboards and drawers all around the cupboards stretched so high up I was puzzled as to how we were going to reach them. In one corner there was a stove with pots and pans, lots and lots of frying pans hanging beside it. There was an oven in one corner and a wood burner in the other. All in all it was very warm and inviting. After we had all ohhhed and ahhhhed Selene ushered us into the next room.

"This dear girls is the armory. Here is some of the greatest armor and weapons ever known in history. And they are all yours. Have a looked around"

Merida then let out the most girlish squeal, and bolted around the room looking at everything. She practically went up and octave when she came across a piece of armour designed for fighter eagles.  
"Oh my lordie! I've ne'er seen anything like it! I mean was that Excalibur I saw back there because it sure looked like it!" Merida gushed, her face read from excitement.

"Oh well that's very good, I'm glad it pleases you. And yes that is Excalibur, a good friend of mine gave it to me or safekeeping. Now shall we press on? "Selene said.

Selene then led us through a series of rooms, all intricate and beautiful. We briefly stopped at the music room, it was full of every type of instrument imaginable from a grand piano to a sitar. Anna went straight to the harp and plucked it, Rapunzel stroked her fingers over the piano we all seemed to be enjoying ourselves until Merida picked up a violin and attempted to play it but the result in the end was Freyja and Rose jumping up in alarm barreling over the instruments, Breeze to have a panic attack and disappear and for Fergus to try and attack the violin itself. Selene hurriedly ushered us out of the music room and into the gallery, the gallery was a long hall with wooden varnished floors, each wall was covered with all sorts of art from oil to pastel, still life to abstract. Rapunzel and Anna looked around in awe, I too could see the magnificent art work that was around us, and Merida looked incredibly bored. Rapunzel the went on to walk to the end of the gallery in which there was a small door, inside the door was a room with hundreds on canvases all different sizes, oil paints, pastels, water colours acrylics and more. Rapunzel had never looked happier since we'd gotten here.

"Is this all for us? All for us to use?" Rapunzel asked awestruck  
"Yes for however you may want to use it, this is all yours, everything in this house is" Selene answered smiling indulgently. But then we were rudely interrupted by a loud "CRASH!"  
We hurried back out into the gallery to see Merida and Anna sprawled in a pile/p

"What on earth happened?" Rapunzel asked

"I'LL TELL YA WHAT HAPPENED! AFTER STARING AT THE PAINTINGS FOR A GOOD FIVE MINUTES, ANNA SUDDENLY DECIDES TO TAKE A RUNNING JUMP AND MIMIC ALL THE PAINTINGS MOVEMENTS! AND HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TA KNOW THAT. SO THE NEXT THING I KNOW IS THAT I'M BEING TAKEN OUT BY AN ANNA TORNADO!

"Sorry" Anna said meekly.

"Well, I'm afraid that's all for our tour! We'd better go back outside before you break anything more!" Selene said quickly probably hoping to preserve the rest of the house. So we all trooped out loyally and then we were grouped outside.

"So to go over it again everything in that house is yours to keep and use. There is a tower for each of you, I think you'll be able to work out whose is whose. Those two doors" Selene said gesturing behinds her "lead back to the arena and back to the room of thrones. I expect you to go back to the arena almost every day to practice your powers. And if you need an incentive to do that then look at it this way, the sooner you perfect your powers the sooner you can use them in the outside world. If you ever need to contact me, it has to be in a real emergency, you all go into the throne room sit on your thrones and one of you says out loud "I wish to summon the goddess of the moon" and I shall appear as quickly as possible"

"Okay that's sounds about correct… wait what! What do you mean if we need to contact you? Where are you going" Rapunzel shouted alarmed at the prospect of being left alone.  
Selene smiled at Rapunzel, went over to her and put both hands on her shoulders  
"I cannot stay with you forever. You must find your way on your own. You are all strong independent women and you must all grow into your roles as spirits on your own. Now I say that, but you are never truly alone, look around you, you have a familiar who is part of your soul and you have three amazing friends who you now have an incredible bond with. Always remember that"

"Now," she said addressing all of us now "I will come and collect you when the time is right and your powers are fully under control, the harder you work the sooner that will be"  
Selene stood back her body began to shimmer, Merida suddenly looked up because Fergus had starting cawing, it almost looked like he was hunting Breeze.

"Ahhh, I wish I could fly, it would be nice to fly alongside Fergus feel the wind in me hair, oh girls what're ye doing all the way down there?"

All the time Merida had been talking she had been slowly rising into the air, Fergus had been startled to suddenly see his mistress in the air with him. Once again, for what? The tenth time that day we were gobsmacked I turned to Selene demanding an explanation, but she was almost out of sight, she smiled most unlike a queen goofily, cocking her head to one side her buns on either side of her head were the only thing keeping her tiara on.

"Heh, heh, heh, I think I must have forgotten to mention that, yes, all four season spirits can fly, as can their familiars even if they're not a bird. Wow, I suddenly realise where my daughter gets her overall clumsiness from. Goodbye!"

And then with a burst of sparkles the moon goddess disappeared, leaving us with once again a million unanswered questions.


	14. Chapter 14: A long day

**The end of a long day**

We entered the house once again to find it fully stocked with water and food and every necessity we could ever need, I was about to suggest we have something to eat when I smelt myself and realized for the first time that I, no, we all smelt absolutely terrible.

"I have an idea, how about we all head up to our rooms, have a nice wash some more than others"

I said eyeing Merida and Anna, the ones who had been rolling in the grass

We'll then see if there's a change of clothing and then come back down again for something to eat and drink."

I suggested knowing full well that they'd all agree since Meridas stomach had been rumbling for over half an hour.

"That sounds absolutely wonderful Elsa, but I'd like to take my drink and snack back to my room if that's all right. I want to go to bed as quickly as possible because now that all the excitements over, I am absolutely shattered." Rapunzel said apologetically

"That's fine I agree it's been a long day, well I guess this is where I say good night to you all." I said with a yawn.

"Right-ho, I'm off ta bed. I'll see ya all tomorrow" Merida said with gusto before running off in the direction of the north tower.

"Goodnight everyone, have a peaceful sleep and I'll see you all for breakfast tomorrow"

Rapunzel said hugging Anna and I tightly, cradling a now asleep breeze in her arms climbed the stairs towards the south tower.

"Goodnight Rapunzel, 'night sis. It really has been a looooonnnggg day. You know one thing that bothered me, both punzie and Merida remembered that we could fly right? So why did they use the stairs to get to bed?" she gave me a quick hug before flying off to bed.

I found myself on my own in a silent kitchen, I went over to the stove and boiled some water and sprinkled some mint leaves in to make myself some of my favourite mint tea that I had found in one of the higher cupboards. I then made some toast and spread a little jam and butter on it. I also grabbed some water and a mix of dry meat for Freyja, scooped it all up and floated up to my room.

I didn't know what I was expecting but when I opened the door with my name on it covered in snowflakes, I found myself in an incredibly spacious room, with a huge window in which I could see the other three towers there was a little balcony on which I could sit. There was a huge double bed with a canopy with lots of fluffy pillows and satin sheets and wool blankets, there was a dressing table with multiple mirrors around it already stocked with perfume and combs and all sorts of accessories there was also a huge wardrobe in which were hundreds of beautiful dresses and coats and boots and scarves and countless other garments.

It was all simply divine, I thought as I settled into bed after changing into a cobalt blue nightgown, a sipped the last dregs of the mint tea and saw Freyja curling in a ball in a basket that had been prepared for her and I finally gave in to my heavy eyelids and fell into a long and well needed sleep.

I know you may think these details mundane but they were the first things that were normal to me at that time and they were a comfort to me whilst we were still adjusting. But we soon got into a routine and settled into our new lives, we got up, there was almost always a huge racket in the morning because of who wanted to eat what, Anna and Merida were still half asleep and so it was really hard to get motivated, we went to the arena every day to practise our powers, bonding with our familiars and flying abilities, don't get me wrong we had fun too we discovered a library and a games room and our friendship became really tight, after all we only had each other now.

As time went on our powers developed and we became in control we could now swiftly and fluently change from season to season and back again and work together in harmony. But we were unable to fully forget our past lives, I often found myself accidently creating statues of Olaf, Merida would sometimes shout for her mother when she was really angry before realising that it wasn't her mother she was angry at, her mother wasn't even there, Anna found herself singing songs such as love is an open door and for the first time in forever under her breath and when she realised that she looked crestfallen and perhaps the worst of all we would sometimes be woken by Rapunzel crying out for Eugene and her parents in her sleep. It was heart breaking. But we loved our home and our powers and maybe that was the reason why we forgot that eventually we would have to go back, and perhaps why it hadn't dawned on us that maybe time had passed for our families too and not just for us. It just did not occur to us and that is why what happened next was such a shock.

**Hi everyone! Thank you again for reading my fanfiction, it was so great to log in and see some new reviews and favourites and flows. I am sorry if this is a really short chapter but it's kind of like a filler. It's not a main chapter buts it's needed to make the story whole without some gaps. I am working on the next chapter but I'm not sure when that'll be but please keep checking and reading my fanfic!**

**Please read, review, follow and favourite,**

**ThePrincessofblackhearts. **


	15. Chapter 15 : going back homeat last

**Going back home…at last.**

Elsa stretched out on the soft snow, she and the girls had been practising for three hours straight and frankly, she was exhausted. She closed her eyes and thought about how much they would have to improve until they could go back to the real world. She heard oncoming footsteps and soon Anna was lying beside her.

"It's so tranquil isn't it? I feel so at peace, like nothing could get me down. I think its having an effect on all of us. I mean look at Merida she's not just feisty but she's proud and holds her head high. I feel more confident and like I don't need someone to save me. And also look at you!"

"Me? What's different about me?"

"You mean you haven't noticed? You're so regal, but you're not uptight. You laugh freely in a way you haven't done in years! You're also much more independent in your powers, you don't hide them! And I think most importantly I haven't heard Rapunzel cry out in weeks!" Anna said with triumph

Now that I thought about it everything she'd said was true, but more importantly it was something she had said. She said it had been weeks since Rapunzel had cried out. I wondered what had changed back home. They probably would be rebuilding, not much would be different. I was about to call out to the rest when I felt a sudden change in power. I sat bolt upright, my eyes wide in a defensive position.

"Anna! Elsa! Are ye all right?" I heard Merida shout out to us as, she was running quickly toward us, Rapunzel not far behind.

"Yes, yes I think so. Are you two alright, I felt a shift in power." I said whilst helping Anna to her feet.

"Yes we felt it too. It came from the room of thrones." Rapunzel said

"We should go check it out, but be careful. I don't sense any malevolence from it but one can never be sure."

We all trooped off in the direction of the room of thrones Merida carefully opened the door, bow and arrow at the ready when we suddenly saw a shimmer of sliver sparkles. It couldn't be. But then before our eyes Selene appeared before us a broad smile on her face.

"SELENE!" We all cried out happy to see her.

"Hello girls, it's been a while hasn't it?"

"Ye don't' say" Merida said sarcastically

"It's wonderful to see you again. But what rings you here?"

"The reason I'm here is simple. You are ready."

"Ready? Ready to go back. To finally put our powers into practice?" Anna squealed excitedly

"Yes, now I suggest you go back inside get a quick change of clothes and then meet me back here in the throne room."

"Yes Selene"

We said in unison and sprinted of towards the house we didn't even bother going inside and up the stairs but flew straight up to our towers. My face was flushed. I was excited, we'd all practised so hard. I looked in the mirror and calmed myself. This is not how a queen behaves I told myself. But then another part of me whispered "but you are not a queen any more…" I shook myself and composed myself and quickly got changed in to sky blue dress in a peasant style cut, brushed my hair and plaited it into my cliché braid and jumped off the balcony to meet the rest.

The rest of the girls were already in the throne room clustered around Selene telling her all about how we trained and bonded with our familiars. Then Selene spotted me and asked us to take our seats.

"Well, girls the time has come. Your first task is to bring spring to corona."

"If it's just spring why do me and Anna have to go?" Merida asked

"It's incredibly important you all go, now I'll tell you how you travel around the world."

Selene walked over to the little box we had first seen when we had entered the room of thrones, when she opened it we peered inside. Inside were four little, well what looked like baubles that we hung on the Christmas tree.

"These little treasures are what will help you get around the world, there's one each. Now I'll show you how they work"

Selene picked one up brought it close to her face and whispered,

"The country of corona"

She then lifted it above her head and threw it at the wall, but before it hit the wall it exploded then showing us a picture of corona.

"There you go girls, simple as that. But there are a few ground rules that you must ALWAYS obey. Number one, you must never be seen. Number two, you must never talk to people you once knew. And finally you must never reveal who you are. I know its hard girls but you must remember, you are dead. Since you haven't learnt how to make yourself turn invisible you're going to need these."

Selene waved her hands and four long black cloaks appeared, she handed one to each of us. Mine had a clasp shaped like a snowflake at the top, Merida had a bronze leaf, Anna had a gold sun and Rapunzel had a liver flower.

"These will hide you until you want to be seen, you shouldn't need them once you learn how to make yourself invisible but they should be useful. " Selene informed us.

"Hell yeah! Let's go Anna!"

Merida shouted at the top of her lungs and charged into the portal head first with Anna sprinting behind her.

"Wait! You mustn't! There's still something I have to tell you!"

Selene shouted after Merida and Anna, but it was too late. Merida and Anna had disappeared. I walked towards the portal apprehensively but then realised Rapunzel wasn't behind me, I went up to her,

"What's the matter? Aren't you coming? It is your season after all" I asked concerned

"But, but if I go there I'll see them all again. My parents. My friends. Eugene. I just got over it, if I see them I'll remember all those memories and I'll be back at square one. I don't want that" Rapunzel said on the brink of tears.

"You say that punzie, but I believe that if you go there and see them it'll be the last stage. I think if you see that they are well, you will finally be able to rest easy."

I took her hand and squeezed it, she smiled at me and I smiled back and we walked towards the portal together.

"Goodbye Selene! We'll see you later…"

I said turning back to Selene but I trailed off when I saw the look on her face, it had such sorrow and pity on it,

"What's wrong Selene?

"Nothing, nothing. I had got something to tell you. But I presume you'll find out for yourself now"

She handed me a ball with a silver chain and a snowflake engraved on it.

"This is yours Elsa, you can use it to comeback, good luck…"

"Thank you, come Freyja, let's go!" I smiled half-heartedly, and Rapunzel and I jumped into the portal with Breeze and Freyja behind us. Rapunzel screamed in exhilaration as we plummeted towards the earth. I tried to enjoy it too, but I couldn't shake of this feeling of foreboding because of the look on Selene's face and the way she had said good luck. Like we were really going to need it. But for all the wrong reasons.


	16. Chapter 16 Everything has changed

**Everything has changed**

We were spiralling down, feeling our stomachs plummet. We couldn't just of landed on the ground, oh no, we had to be landed in the middle of the air. I thought we were going to die when I remembered one small stupid fact. We could fly.

"Punzie! Time to fly!" I shouted over the wind whistling in our faces. We then ground to a halt as we floated gracefully. I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Heh, that's a little embarrassing. I can't believe we forgot we could fly! I mean considering we spent what how long? Practicing loop the loops all the time. I just hoped no one saw that" Rapunzel said looking furtively around us for any onlookers.

"Mwu hahahahahahahahah! That was the most hilarious thing I have ever seen in me life!" we heard a loud voice shout. We turned around to see Merida doubling over in laughter, Anna rolling around in the air clutching her stomach.

"Ha, I can't believe ye forgot how ta fly. It was absolutely hysterical ta see ya both clutching each other screaming in terror. Hahahahahahha!"

Merida kept on laughing Rapunzel was shaking her to get her to stop, which only made her laugh harder. I noticed Anna had stopped laughing and was staring at corona. I flew over to hover beside her,

"What's wrong Anna? Isn't it nice to be in corona, I think the last time we were here was for the wedding! Beautiful as always!"

"Yes, yes. Hey Elsa it was a few weeks ago that the attack on our kingdoms happened right?"

"Yes if I recall correctly and considering I died I think I do, it was about a few weeks ago" I replied sarcastically

"Yes, but if that's the case how have they been able to rebuild so quickly. And I swear that part of the castle wasn't there before. And why is everyone so happy! They were just attacked! Their princess died! So why does it look like they're having a celebration?"

I looked down at the town and realised Anna was right, everyone had huge smiles on their faces they were dancing and singing and had flowers in their hair. There were flags everywhere and music was playing it looked like a festival. That feeling of foreboding I'd had earlier got worse, we had to go down and check it out

"Hey girls, how about we go down and look around the town. We can spread spring whilst we're there too!"

"That sounds like a mighty fine idea Elsa. Let's go!" Merida shouted then dive bombed towards the ground.

"*sigh* where have I heard that before… come on Anna, Rapunzel lets follow her" I said wearily

And we all dove after Merida .When we landed on the soft ground still covered in frost I flicked my wrist still remembering our task and Rapunzel signalled some pansies to grow. Then we put up our hoods and headed off, we sent our familiars off to enjoy themselves since I had a feeling a white wolf, a hummingbird, an elk and an eagle would kind of stand out.

As we approached the town I suddenly felt sick to my stomach and hugged the cloak around me, as if to hide myself, falling back from the others, remembering that I didn't like crowded spaces.

As we strolled through the town we soon got into the festivities, but Rapunzel kept looking around her with a look of puzzlement on her face it increased as we passed three adult girls with ginger hair plaiting the hair of a long line of girls.

"I swear I've met those girls before…" Rapunzel said hesitantly.

And as we went into the throng that was gathering around the centre where apparently the king and queen and some esteemed guests with them, we looked around the town realising something was terribly wrong, that this was not the Corona we knew. I was contemplating what could have happened when I heard I short sharp gasp from Merida, I turned only to see her pointing at five flags that were definitely not coronas'. I studied them and saw that there was the flag of Dunbroch, Dingwall, McGuffin and Macintosh and lastly Arrendale….

"What the hell is the flag of dunbroch doing here…?" Merida said silently

"What was that you said love?"

A rather large woman with mousy hair and a kind smile who had been tending the stall that had been selling freshly cooked buns, said loudly

"Did you ask why the flag of Dunbroch's here?"

"Yes I did, would ya mind lowering ye voice" Merida said under her breath glancing around us at the puzzled stares passers-by's were giving us.

"But you have a dunbroch accent and you seem rather young, surely you must know why all five countries are here? Why it's the biggest event of the year! Even if its background is a bit sad"

"My friends and I come from deep inside the forest. We're a little isolated, so would ye mind explaining what this here festival is about?" Merida hastily explained

"Well then I'll tell you all about it but I warn you it's a sad tale. But first tell me, have you heard of Elsa the snow queen?"

"Yes I'm aware of her" I said drily

"Good then that'll make things sooo much easier. Hem, Once upon a time there was a queen gifted with the powers of snow and ice. It was a beautiful gift but she and those around her were afraid of it because when she was a child she accidently hurt her younger sister. Later their parents died in a sea accident leaving both sisters isolated. Many years later when Elsa was to be crowned queen she once again lost control of her powers, revealing hem to her peers and her sister, who looked on in fear and shock. Elsa now terrified that she had lost control fled from the castle, plunging arrendale into an eternal winter. Her younger sister feeling guilty about her sister went out to follow her and make things right. Promising to return to her lover prince Hans of the southern isles. On her way she meets an ice merchant Kristoff and his reindeer Sven. Kristoff was raised by trolls, when Elsa accidently hurts her sister again but this time in the heart the trolls help them by saying that only true love will freeze a frozen heart. Hearing his Kristoff and a talking snowman, don't even ask, rushed Anna to Hans believing he would save her. Regardless of his own feelings. Long story short to save her sister from Hans who was not all it's cracked up to be, Anna threw herself in front of Elsa whilst turning to ice. But luckily Elsa's deep love for her sister thawed the ice, and Anna was freed. Elsa then went on to be a good queen and rebuilt a relationship with her sister. Hans was shipped off into exile, Kristoff and Anna started a relationship and Elsa granted Olaf his own flurry so he would be able to see summer, whew. What do you think?"

The woman said breathing out after her speech only to see Anna her eyes glistening with tears yet with an angry look on her ace.

"HE WAS NOT MY, I MEAN ANNAS LOVER. THEY WERE SIMPLY ENGAGED OR A FEW DAYS! NOT EVEN A WEEK!" Anna shouted furious at the mistranslation

"Anna, I mean um, sister dear, lower your voice" I hissed at Anna, we were drawing unwanted attention to ourselves.

"Oh dear I am so sorry. Did that upset you? How about a new story, this one is about a wilful princess called Merida, she was a tomboy through and through. And she didn't like the idea of her future, she was going to have to marry the son of one of the three clans. When she argued with her mother because she entered the games the sons were supposed to compete in to try and win her hand she charged into the forest where she met a witch. She said that she would buy all of the witch's' stock if she gave her a potion to get her heart's desire. But unfortunately the potion didn't work the way she thought it would and instead turned her mother into a bear! They fled into the forest to try and find a cure, and upon doing hat found that the bear mor'du was actually the prince that had disappeared. They only had three sunrises before the spell became permanent and her mother became a wild bear. Merida had to mend the bond that was broken, but on the second night just before the third sunrise, Fergus king of dunbroch discovered his wife was missing and they went on a great bear chase. Merida had sewn together the tapestry she had torn apart hoping to cure her mother, but the sun rose on the third day and all seemed lost. But then miraculously the queen was reverted back to her original form. From then on all three sons of the clans and Merida were allowed to choose their own fate, and Merida and her mother drew closer and created another tapestry but this time with their true selves. But you know this is the only story in which no one knows what actually made Queen Eleanor go back to being a woman because it seemed too late to break the curse. Ah well, it's such a good story"

Merida was standing, back straight her eyes all shiny with tears but there was a small smile in her face. The woman whose name was Anastasia moved forward through the throng of people to get closer to the main event.

"And now for perhaps for my favourite story, the story of the princess of this here kingdom. Once upon a time there was a single drop of…"

"Sunlight that fell from the heavens and grew into a beautiful flower. The flower had the power to heal any illness and injury and decay." Rapunzel finished off for her, subconsciously tucking her hair behind her hood to hide it

"Yes that's exactly right, but I've never heard a description that detailed before. Anyway the queen of Corona was very sick whilst being pregnant and the doctors feared for her life. And so there was a huge search for the legendary sunflower. And it was found! Hurrah! It was given to the queen and she lived and gave birth to a beautiful baby girl with hair the colour of gold. But a few day later the little baby princess was stolen from her bed in the middle of the night, all that was left to remember her by was her crown. And so every anniversary of her disappearance the king and queen let go of lanterns into the sky hoping their princess would return one day. Many years later it was discovered she had been kidnapped by a witch. And she was rescued by a well-renowned thief who brought her back to her parents and they had killed the witch and cut off the princess's hair. But the thief had been fatally wounded and without her hair he could not be healed. But the princess was given one last wish and the thief was healed. It seems that the princess had fallen in love with the thief and a few years later they got married. Unfortunately they never shared exactly what the princess and the thief talked about and how they fell in love. Shame."

Rapunzel was crying but was smiling at how much of her story they had missed out.

"Their names wouldn't happen to have been Rapunzel and Eugene would they?"

"That's exactly right! And you girls said you didn't know anything about it! *sigh* I love these tales, I grew up listening to them. But alas I was only a very little girl when they all happened for real. And I was fifteen when the three princesses and the queen were killed."

Wait! Excuse me. What to you mean you WERE fifteen when they were killed?" I asked slightly panicked because I had a sudden realisation of what could've happened. Merida, Anna and Rapunzel were stood still waiting because this woman was clearly not fifteen

"Well I thought that was obvious dear, this whole festival is in tribute to them. On the anniversary of their deaths. All three kingdoms come tighter to celebrate. Because dear one, they were killed over twenty years ago."

I sudden felt very dizzy and heard the sound of the sea in my ears, but I shook my head regaining my composure. I looked round to see Merida supporting a now unconscious Rapunzel but she was white in the face and wondered if she was going to be able to stay standing herself. Anna had frozen in shock, I was the only one who was still able to process what had happened.

"Oh my, are you all alright? You look like you're all about to faint my dears. Here let's give the poor dear some water. But I honestly can't imagine why you'd all react so strongly to the stories. Maybe you really have being living in isolation." She said whilst putting a wet cloth on Rapunzel's forehead. Rapunzel's eyes flickered open and she said in a trembling voice,

"You can't mean it. You honestly can't mean it. It can't have been twenty years since their deaths."

"Yes it has been my dear. If you don't believe me just look over there"

Anastasia gestured to the pavilion as we had finally gotten to the front of the crowd. Our eyes followed in the direction her finger was pointing. And what we saw made our hearts break once again. Over at the very far right was a tall well-built man with one leg and greying red hair wearing a kilt and had a sword in its scabbard, right next to him was a regal woman wearing a green dress with completely white hair and beside them were three young men all with striking red hair. The first one was very tall and slightly lanky, he had glasses and long hair tied back in a plait and was carrying a book under his arm, next to him was another tall boy but with a huge build and a battle axe underneath his arm and had short cropped hair and lastly was a tall well-built boy with two long swords one each side and a fabric circlet tied around his head. The only thing they had in common was their red hair and the mischievous glint in each of their eyes.

"Since you don't really know who's who, that over there is the family of dunbroch, that is king Fergus, he plans to give up the throne to his son in a few years but right now he's still known for his fighting skills, but now they say he doesn't roar with laughter as much as he used to. The woman next to him is Queen Eleanor, a regal beauty in her time, she still is but her hair went completely white with shock and grief after losing her daughter, apparently no one is allowed to talk about her in the queens' presence except here because the queen will break down upon hearing her name. And lastly the three brothers, each completely different from the other the first one is Harris, a complete genius, a child prodigy. He helped reinforce the defences and revolutionised transport. But he's also incredibly interested in mythology and travels around the country and the world trying to find out new information. Because of this he went and gave up his right to the throne saying one of his brothers can have it. The next is Hubert, he takes after his father and is one of the strongest men you'll ever meet, and one of the best warriors. He's defended Dunbroch from all threats and is a master of all weapons but ironically the only weapon he couldn't master was the bow and arrow. He too gave up the right to the throne because he wasn't interested in all that political stuff and finally Hamish the heir to the throne, he's incredibly interested in politics and tries to always find a peaceful way out, he's also skilled in the sword but not as good as his brother. They all grew up to be fine young men, but they are all scarred by the death of their sister."

Merida was staring at her family with a look of sadness on her face at the effect her death had on her family, but also with pride at how her brothers had turned out and how it had made them stronger.

"And then in the middle is Kristoff of Arrendale along with several advisors, oh and the talking snowman."

We then saw in the middle there was Kristoff no longer in an ice trader's outfit but a court governor's uniform. He had a smile on his face when he saw the kids playing with Sven but sometimes he would look very sad. Olaf on the other hand was messing around with the children and the animal. I was glad he had retained his laughter.

"And then finally the royal family of corona, the king, the queen and Governor Eugene Rider"

And then we saw Rapunzel's mother and father standing together, the queen leaning against them. I just couldn't understand what they were going through, they'd lost their daughter once and now it's happened again. And then there was Eugene just staring out at the crowd with a totally blank face.

Excuse me Anastasia but why did you call Kristoff and Eugene governors

"Well that's simple, when Rapunzel died having bearing no child, there was no heir to the throne, and the same with arrendale since Elsa died with no children or spouse, and then her sister, who would have been the next in line died at the same time, leaving no one to take the throne. And so what they did was Governor Kristoff and Eugene decided to create a council that governed both Arrendale and Corona, and it would consist of ten governors. Harris of dunbroch is part of it, even if he is never there." Anastasia said, whilst serving out some buns from her cart to some small children trying to buy them.

"Oh my, how times have changed." I said my voice dry and raspy, I couldn't believe it had been so long as to people changing governments and the way the country was run.

"Oh yes, here you go love have another bun, what type? Okay two cherry." Anastasia was still serving out buns to customers whilst talking to us.

"I think it was a stroke of genius on their parts, did you know Hans of the Southern Isles came to their funeral saying that he had loved Anna and that he was there to audition as a governor. Humph, the cheek of it! But Governor Kristoff didn't stand for it, he went over to him and punched him right in the face saying if he ever showed his face again he wouldn't have him exiled, he'd have him imprisoned for breaking his sentence and leaving exile."

"How dare he! Good for Kristoff!" Anna said, furious that the backstabbing snake had come to her funeral. She was about to say more when were heard this sound

~Growl~

"I know right! Oh my! You all sound hungry!" she said smiling at the rumbling sound Anna's stomach had made.

"Ha, excuse me." Anna said embarrassed

"It's quite alright. It is past lunch already, here have these" Anastasia said and she passed us each several warm iced buns.

"Oh now we simply couldn't" Rapunzel said, worriedly since we had no money

"No, no it's on the house. It's the least I can do for such lovely girls" Anastasia said warmly

"That's very kind of you" I said, grateful to her since Anna and Merida had already dug in

"Oh my! How do I look tell me!" Anastasia suddenly turned very red and started fiddling with her hair and smoothing down her apron.

"You look lovely, but why do you ask?" Anna asked her mouth full of food

Because they're coming over here! Governor Eugene, Kristoff and Princes Harris, Hubert and Hamish, they're coming over here! Over to us! I must look my best. I wonder if they want food! Oh my" Anastasia kept fussing about her appearance and her cart. But we were all standing still, as it was true they were coming over here. They were staring straight at us and we had nowhere to run.


	17. Chapter 17: Dreams and Nightmares

**Sweet dreams, or a beautiful nightmare. **

The crowd parted as the party came towards us, the dunbroch brothers were staring at us with fury in their eyes, Kristoff looked disgusted whilst looking at us and Eugene's face held no emotion at all. Merida and Anna quickly gathered up Rapunzel's hair and tucked it underneath her cloak. If they saw that hair they would immediately know who we are. They looked at us then unexpectedly Eugene bowed and then said,

"My name is Eugene Fitzherbert of Corona, and the first governor in the council. These are my associates Princes Hubert, Hamish and Harris and that is Kristoff Bjorgman governor of Arrendale and who are you?"

"Ummm who are we? Who might we be? That is a very good question, who are we? That's also a very philosophical question as well, who _are _we? Heh heh heh…." Merida started rambling on but the minute the boys heard her accent they seemed to explode with rage because then Hubert shouted at the top of his voice

"HOW DARE YE! HOW DARE YE COME HERE LOOKING LIKE THAT! HAVE YE NO RESPECT FOR THE DEAD! GOD DAMN IT SHOW YE FACES YA DEVILS!" He was about to go on when Hamish touched his brothers arm to calm him down.

"Excuse my brothers impatience, but your attire is extremely insulting to our sister, you see she was murdered by a cult that worshiped mor'du. They attacked her wearing cloaks. Also considering your accent you should have a little more respect and frankly a little more social awareness. Do you understand?"

"Aye, I do understand… I apologise for the insult that we have caused ye." Merida said looking down at the floor. Not because she was ashamed but because her brothers were getting way too close and she couldn't think of any excuse to get out. All this time Harris had been staring at us with a look of extreme suspicion. Then it looked like a lightbulb had one off in his brain, and judging by the face he made next it did not bode well for us.

"now that we 'ave that out of the way how about you take off the cloaks to show that no harms been done and then we can all go and enjoy the festival. How about it, ey? How about you all take off the cloaks?" They all looked at us expectantly. Anna crept towards me and whispered

"What are we going to do? We can't turn invisible yet! That was the whole point of the cloaks! There'll be widespread panic if they realise who we are! Elsa what do we do!"

I looked around I could feel our onlookers glares on my back as they watched me. I then saw the only thing really blocking our path was Anastasia cart. Oh god I didn't want to do this but we have to get out of here. I hope she can forgive me.

"Well then, we're waiting!" Hubert said impatiently

"Come on now loves, what's the matter?" Anastasia asked us her face full of concern yet slight suspicion as to why we were taking so long. I exhaled deeply and walked towards Eugene gesturing with my hands that I was going to take my hood of. Merida walked next me and hissed

"What the hell do ya think ye're doing? You'll get us caught!"

"Get Rapunzel and Anna ready to run. Okay?"

"Okay!"

Merida replied and walked over to Anna and Rapunzel looking like she was going to take her hood off too when really she was holding their hands in anticipation.

I stopped right in front of them lifted my hands and then I whirled around sending a small spike of ice into Anastasias cart sending it crashing down Anastasia screamed in surprise, all three of the triplets took out a weapon and Hamish shouted at us to stay where we were.

"GUARDS! SEIZE THOSE GIRLS! MAXIMUS! DON'T LET THEM ESCAPE!" Eugene yelled. We heard thunderous clatter of hooves.

"SCATTER!" I screamed at the girls, grabbed Anna's hand then sprinted out of the town square, Merida took punzies hand and ran in the opposite direction but in surprise and haste Rapunzel had dropped her hair and it was now trailing after her. I turned around just for a second to see if the guards were chasing us (they were) but what I saw was Eugene's shocked face as he saw the beautiful long golden hair trail after it owner. I then heard a shout filled with pain and loneliness yet tinged with hope, all in one simple word

"RAPUNZEL!"

Of course, of course I our first mission to get acquainted with our duties and what do we do? We go and cause a wide spread panic and we are now being chased by guards that think we are part of a cult that worships a demon bear and is also guilty of murder of a princess. Ha, what a fun life we lead.

"Elsa! They're getting closer! What do we do?"

"I have a snow globe! A transportation device! It's a one use only since we don't know how to properly use it! We need to find Merida and punzie then we can all escape together!"

"IN THE NAME OF GOVERNOR KRISTOFF BJORGMAN OF ARENDELLE YOU ARE ORDERED TO CEASE THIS CHASE AT ONCE!"

"What in the world do we do?" Anna asked almost in tears

"ANNA, ELSA!" we heard Merida's voice, she burst through the undergrowth with Punzie by her side.

"What do we do guys? We're completely surrounded! Eugene is behind us and the princes are on either side of us and Kristoff is in front of us! We've nowhere to go!"

"Yes we do. Now that we're all together I can use the snow globe and we can get out of here!" I raised my arm ready to through the globe but Anna stopped me.

"No. no! We can't run like this. We owe it to them and ourselves. We have to face the past if we ever want a chance in facing the future. We need to heal their hearts even if we can't heal our own." Anna smiled at us, and started walking towards them, I started after her but Merida gestured for me to stay back. Anna walked right up to Kristoff, Olaf, Eugene, maximus and Harris, Hamish and Hubert. She took a deep breath and took down her hood revealing her face. There was a gasp and then silence in utter disbelief. Then Kristoff angrily shouted

"How dare you… HOW DARE YOU DO THIS! HOW DARE YOU TAKE THE FORM OF HER! HOW DARE YOU TAKE THE FORM OF THE GIRL I LOVED! THIS IS BEYIOND INSULTING! THIS IS A CRIMINAL OFFENSE"

"Kristoff please calm down. It's me. It's Anna. And I can prove it. We met in a shop and sauna. You then helped me find my sister! To stop the winter because frankly selling ice in the middle of a never-ending winter is a tough trade. Please, believe me!" Anna said pleading with Kristoff looking straight into his eyes.

"It... it really is you! Oh god Anna I've missed you so much but you died!" Kristoff looked like he was about to cry and embraced Anna so tightly like he was never going to let go. Olaf had been staring at Anna,

"Hello, Olaf. It's been a while." Anna said lovingly

"It has, but wait if that was you then the other three must be" Olaf rushed at me causing my hood to fall off.

"Hello Olaf, I missed you so much! I'm glad to see that your flurry hasn't run out." I said fondly and hugged the little snowman.

"Of course it's still working. You were the one who made it. Summer isn't half as fun as it was with you two" I felt the tears sliding down my cheeks. I looked up at Merida and Punzie and gestured for them to go too. Merida squared her shoulders held her head high and walked straight towards her brothers and threw off her hood. She smiled,

"Hello ya wee devils!"

All four of them burst into tears, both Merida and Hubert continually insisting they weren't crying their eyes were just cleaning themselves.

"Oh boys, just look at ye. I've never been so proud in me entire life. You've grown to be such fine young men. I bet you're all very popular with the ladies, huh, huh!"

She elbowed them in the arms but since they were all taller than her I don't think it worked. Merida and her brothers continued to talk about the weapons they'd learnt and what had happened, Merida burst out laughing when she leant Harris had almost had his butt burnt off by a fire breathing dragon when he tried to ask it directions to the nearest town. But then I saw Rapunzel and Eugene, they were just staring into each other's eyes, and then I suddenly felt like an intruder to a very special moment and looked away letting them be together for the first time in many, many years. I started to defrost a tree since we did have a job to do, when I saw out of the corner of my eye this black whisp crawling over a tree. It then strangled the tree to death. I rushed over to see what had happened and I had a sudden rush of visions a man clad in black, me laughing with him, and then my heart breaking as I shouted at him in anger. I came out of the vision with a gasp when I realised the shadows were everywhere and they were after us and if we stayed here they'd get the ones we loved too. I sprinted over to them,

"We have to leave! NOW!" I hissed in Merida's ear, seeing the panic in my eyes she nodded.

"Alrighty lads it was lovely seein ya but me and the girls have to be off." Merida said nonchalantly

"What do you mean? You're alive! You can come back and see mother and father! We can be a family again! You can't leave us!" Hamish exclaimed.

"Oh boys. I, we have to go. You see we are dead. We've been dead for a very long time. And though it may seem hard for you ta except I ain't coming back. No matter how many witches you go and visit. Besides I have a Job to do, and if I don't do it then everyone's in danger."

"Wait. Merida you're going Anna does that mean you have to go too?" Kristoff had overheard the conversation and clasped Anna's hands begging her not to go. We then heard a rustle from the bushes and Eugene and Rapunzel appeared. Eugene was smiling and so was Rapunzel, he addressed his men,

"Guards! Go back to the castle and say that the runners have been apprehended. Not a word of what you have seen here is to leave your lips. If I do hear that the truth has been revealed, there will be serious consequences. Now go!" he shouted the last command and the cavalry immediately charged off, maximus nuzzled Rapunzel's hair before following them. I looked furtively around at my friends, they were all so happy. So happy that they wouldn't want to leave. I looked behind my shoulder, the shadows were creeping ever closer and it seemed like I was the only one who could see them. I was about to try and find and excuse to leave when Rapunzel flicked her wrist and flung gold dust into everyone's eyes, theirs eyes rolled back and they fell to the ground… snoring.

"Rapunzel! What did you just do?!" Anna yelled, astounded at what Rapunzel had just done.

"I ended their dream, I was talking to Eugene and he kept telling me how much he had missed me and how much he loved me. It was then. At that moment when I realised we couldn't let them know we were still alive, they would never be able to heal. At least this way they'll be able to march onwards in life without looking back" I'd never heard Rapunzel speak like this, she sounded so confident and sure of herself and she looked straight at us whilst she said this. Merida stroked her brothers' heads.

"Amen, sister, amen. And I wouldn't worry about them forgetting us, I just had the best idea. I'll tell you about it when we get back home" she grinned broadly as she stood up.

"Oooohhhh, I can't wait to hear all about it I… Elsa. Elsa, what's wrong?" Anna said, she rushed over and gripped my hands, I looked down and realised I had been shaking. I felt defensive, like on that fatal night when I revealed my powers. I felt like I had to find a hole and curl up inside it.

"Elsa, calm down. What is it?" Anna was saying with more urgency, but her voice was faint.

"Punzie, quickly! Do something to counteract it!" Anna ordered. Counteract what? My vision was blurry and I felt my powers getting out of control, when I heard a malicious laugh I bounced back to reality. I looked around myself. Anna was still gripping me, and as I looked around I realised our entire area was covered in snow. And there was a huge shard of ice pinning a shadow to the ground. I clutched Anna's hand. Merida quickly took control as she grabbed my snow globe. She flung it against a tree, and a portal opened up,

"Home. NOW"


	18. Chapter 18: we leave behind legends

**We leave behind legends**

We piled into the room of thrones Anna still gripping me and propelling me forwards, I touched her hand signalling for her to stop,

"It's okay Anna. Truly, I'm feeling just fine now." I tried to reassure her but I really felt like I had been punched in the stomach several times. I was about to speak again but someone interrupted me.

"It isn't good to lie, Elsa." Selene appeared in the doorway her face solemn,

"Are you girls alright, I have a feeling there's a lot you have to tell me." She said rather emotionlessly.

"Oh Selene it's terrible! Simply terrible! It's been a long time since we were alive. Our family has grown up, oh we put them through so much pain!" Rapunzel lamented to Selene, Selene raised an eyebrow but she spoke with a kinder voice,

"I did try to warn you. I was trying to tell you about what would lie there. And just when I think you're ready and I give you cloaks until you learn how to be _unseen_ you go and break every single rule I laid out. Honestly I despair. But to give you credit, in the end you handled it rather well" you could tell Selene was angry but with every word she was calming herself until she was back to her usual serene calming self.

"I too would be angry at ye not telling us, but I realise t'was me own fault. But how an earth did time go so fast back there and not here." Merida asked as she slumped down on her chair in the room of thrones with Fergus perched on the arm.

"Your pure energy was released when you came here and it mixed in with the time stream and so a day for you here, was a year for them back there." Selene explained

"Wait is it like that permanently now!" Merida asked

"no, now that you've crossed over for the first time, no matter how eventful it may have been your powers have settled down and have realised there purpose. A day here is a day there. Now I don't mean to be unfeeling but we do have some pressing matters to attend to. Anna help your sister to her chair, then you and Rapunzel take your own."

Anna lead me firmly but gently to my chair, but I was quite alright as I shrugged her off and sat down.

"Okay Selene, answers, what an earth were those black shadows? And why did they make me react like that? I felt like I was floating out of my body?" I asked her, desperate for answers.

"That was a remnant of the darkness, luckily not Pitch himself. If he knew you were all back he would seek you out and destroy you! But Elsa, you still seem to remember the night. Before he became the dark. Back when you were just an entity simply known as winter, you remember him! How is that even possible?" Selene asked me,

"I, I don't know. When I saw the shadows it was like something inside me was giving me a decision, fight or flight. I chose both. But then I saw something, I saw punzie, Anna and Merida but they weren't themselves. you, you were all so different. It's hard to explain. And I remember him. He understood me so well. I won't go into that either, I remember that he made me laugh even when I was sad but maybe I didn't understand him as much as I thought I did because I remember my heart breaking at the thought of sealing my friend away…" I trailed off feeling genuine sadness.

"I think that's the last we'll see of the shadows, for now anyway. But you be careful Elsa, the fact that you were so close to him makes you an easy target for him. Now all of you back home and to bed I think. Tomorrow I teach you how to be _unseen_. And then off you go into the world."

"But what on earth do you mean? We messed up!" Anna cried

"Yes you did, but you also let go. Merida, I suggest you go ahead with your plan, I think it's a splendid idea."

"Thank ye Selene" Merida said as we all piled out of the door

"Oh and Rapunzel, I suggest you never do what you did again, that part of the sun was created by someone else, and it will most likely kill you if you do it again." And with that she closed the door.

And so time went passed and we travelled the globe seeing places we'd never seen before such as a place where the sun never set and then it was overcome by rain the other part of the year. Selene taught us how to be _unseen _so we could waltz past someone without them seeing us. Because of that we regularly went back home to check up on people, but I'll admit there were some hiccups for instance when only half of Anna's body disappeared and she was a floating head for a week before we could reverse it. But after that we soared freely in the sky, loved the feeling it gave me slowly changing the weather. But people still feared me a little because of the way I could coat the world in snow and a cold winter, but in a way I didn't mind so much because that was just a part of me. Merida's idea to make sure we were never forgotten was simple, we were to become legends. Rapunzel's for example was

_In the forests of Corona lies a tall tower, and in that tower resides a beautiful maiden with long golden hair. It is often known that she walks around that area, healing nature and helping the forest grow. If you were ever to see her you must not approach her with malice in your heart or else she will flee into the forest and you will never see her again. But if you go up to her with kindness and goodwill in your heart she will give you the gift of everlasting health and happiness._

It was a well-known legend in Corona and Punzie often went over there to try and get people to talk to her, unfortunately many of the people were not kind but when they were, they were people desperately trying to cure someone they loves. And Rapunzel was only too happy to help. Then there was Anna's, Anna helped come up with it herself, it went a little like this.

_When it is the heat of summer and all is merry if you were to go into the valley of the talking rock and were to suddenly hear music you must follow it. If you are lucky you will come across a beautiful maiden dancing in circles, light surrounding her. If you wish to talk to her you must go up to her and ask her for a dance. Beware though, if you go up to her to only want to take advantage of her kindness you will dance forever only until you have redeemed yourself. But if you truly want to dance at the end she will grant you the gift of happiness and never-ending love in your life. She will then dance away followed by a graceful elk and the music will die away. You will probably never see her again._

It was a beautiful legend and it was always told on the summer solstice and at festivals. Merida and my legends were a little different, ours only few people dared to go after, and for example Merida's was traditional to Dunbroch culture, the tale of the red haired maiden.

_If you were hunting and suddenly found yourself in the deep parts of the forest and suddenly heard the caw of an eagle you must immediately follow it. If you suddenly see a girl with a mane of red hair riding a strong horse you must shout at the top of your lungs "OH BRAVE MAIDEN! PLEASE STOP! I ONLY WISH TO TALK!" it is very unlikely she will stop, so then you must shout "AS YOU WILL NOT STOP I CHALLENGE YOU! IF I CAN HIT THE SACRED BRANCH OF THE HUNDRED YEAR OAK YOU WILL STOP AND TALK TO ME!" if she slows down and her eagle flies level with her she has accepted your challenge. You must then take out your weapon of choice and pray that you hit true. If you do, she will come to an abrupt stop and you will see she has lead you to a stone circle. She will then talk to you, no one knows what she says because all the people who have encountered her refuse to say. She will gift you with bravery, loyalty and luck in battle. She will then ride away with the speed of the wind. Never to be caught up to._

Merida's legend was always dramatic and many people trying to prove their bravery went to pursue her. Mine on the other hand was told around campfires as a warning to those who stray too far in a blizzard.

_On a night of a great blizzard if you were to leave your group and wander aimlessly, you would then come across the most beautiful palace made of ice. Though it may look like it would break with a single touch, it is strong and powerful enough to be a fortress, it is guarded by a great beast who protects his mistresses property. If you do not wish to die in the cold you must go up to the door, knock three times and go in. it will give you a good place to stay but you must leave quickly, and as a thankyou you must leave something important behind. As you go you must not look back but if you feel the need to you will see a beautiful woman with pale skin like snow and light blonde hair and eyes like ice. She will be accompanied by a great wolf twice her size. You must thank her with all your heart if you do it genuinely she will smile the most dazzling smile and cease the blizzard immediately giving you a safe path back home and when you get back you will find the important thing you gave is back with you. But if you do it insincerely, well no one knows what happens to you. The snow queen as she is called, will gift you with confidence to be yourself, good leadership and compassion. So if you are to stray in the middle of the storm remember your manners._

Just to get things straight if you aren't polite nothing happens to you I just wipe your memory and give you a bad cold. Nothing serious. But the others always tease me about it calling me the manners queen instead of the snow queen. We always found it fun to go and indulge people but once again things changed for us. Once when Rapunzel had been spreading winter in corona she heard that both her parents had died due to both grief and an illness that had been killing them she came back pale white her eyes holding no expression Breeze desperately nudging her to get her to react but she simply stayed in her tower for a week. We couldn't get in, she wouldn't talk to us she wouldn't eat or drink anything it was only after a week did she come out right as rain. I don't know what she did in there, maybe coming to terms with it. Whatever it was it worked, but the bad thing was when Eugene died because of old age she did the same thing again. When Merida went to Dunbroch and found a funeral going on for her mother, she lost it. She created one of the most powerful storms I've ever seen, we had to physically restrain her to stop her doing any more damage. When her father died we had to lock her in her room and not let her out until she'd calmed down. But the sad thing was her brothers then left this world, she never thought that would happen. She then took it upon herself to be their children's and grandchildren's and great grandchildren's guardian. And then for poor Anna Kristoff died, she simply smiled and said she was okay, that we didn't need to worry about her, it was only when I hugged her and she broke down in tears that I decided I had to do something. I travelled back to Arrendale to find it still inhabited with people all around the world, and there was also a poor little snowman sitting below a statue of me not enjoying summer. I went up to him and made it so only he could see me, I held out my hand and held his thin stick hand.

"Come on Olaf, I want to take you somewhere." And I led him away, up to my castle where Marshmallow still stood guard, I told him this was his home I created slides and rooms full of things he'd adore and then I created more snowmen and woman much like himself being the lovable guy he was he immediately got on with them, I never wanted him to be alone. I told Marshmallow that his last orders were to be free, but he didn't move from his post, I smiled I had such loyal snowmen. I then went outside and created a protective barrier. I took one last look at the last remnant of my past life and then turned around flew away and never looked back. At least I tried not to.

**Hi there! It's me! Oh my god I can't believe I actually got here, what I was trying to do was set up the girls backgrounds as I felt it was important. I will now go on to the present where hopefully they'll meet the guardians soon. Thank you all so much for sticking with me and supporting me with reviews, favourites and follows. Seriously it really helps. We shall now embark onto the main story! I was hoping someone might recognise Selene for a hint she has a crescent moon on her forehead! One cookie for each right answer! Leave an answer in the reviews! **

**Thank you all for your suggestions in the reviews, **

**ThePrincessofBlackHearts **


	19. Chapter 19:welcome to the present

**Welcome to the present**

"Merida! Hurry up! Or else I'll leave without you!" I shouted up the stairs, washing up my breakfast.

"This is Merida we're talking about she's probably still asleep." Rapunzel said to me, she'd been up since seven, which was why I liked helping her get rid of winter, she was so efficient.

"GOD DAMN IT MERIDA! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!" I shouted at the top of my voice then covered my mouth flabbergast at my foul language.

"Wow, the modern world's really getting to you isn't it! Why can't you just go on your own?" Rapunzel asked now hanging on a swing make of her own hair.

"Because we're still in transition. She needs to get rid of autumn completely before I can go all out with winter. The last thing we need is to add to global warming, it's hard enough as it is." I said annoyed.

"Hey guys, hey sis, what's for *yawn* breakfast" Anna asked as she floated down still in her pyjamas Rose at her side.

"Oh sweet Selene! what on earth is wrong with your hair?" I asked, pretending to be shocked when really it had been like this every morning.

"Oh ha ha. Very funny. But I couldn't help over hearing you. You should go on your own .Merida isn't getting up any time soon. Trust me. Her snores could be heard from the moon." Anna pointed out, sure, I thought to myself, she couldn't help overhearing.

"Fine, if she wakes up tell her not to bother and that I've gone to America already." I said, still annoyed. I put on my coat, scarf and boots. I whistled to Freyja

"Come on girl. Okay guys I'll see you later. I'll probably be back for dinner. Save me some!"

I called to the girls, picked up my snow globe and jumped through it with the calls of goodbye, see you soon and good luck and no promises of leaving food behind me.

I went to all parts of the town even the back streets were I took great pleasure on making some rather unsavoury characters who were going to do some terrible things, slip on some ice and crack their heads or bones on the ice. I am not a sadist. They just infuriated me, as they reminded me of a certain prince from a certain kingdom. As I flew through the town I looked around me, People were having snowball fights and were ice skating, a mother with her baby in the pram was talking to her neighbour about her sisters white wedding and how the snow had come at just the right time. As I flew past, the baby stopped crying and laughed when she saw me, this made me smile, extremely young children could see us even when we were invisible because they saw the world differently.

"Do you want to build a snowman?" I whispered to her, she just giggled as I gave her the gift of compassion. Like I did in the legend. I didn't do it very often though.

I'd been doing a good job, if I didn't say so myself. I'd spread frost all over the trees, snow covered most of the ground, the huge lake was frozen over and all the windows had icicles on them. But something wasn't right. There was ice that hadn't been there before and I certainly hadn't put it there. But I needed a break, I made myself visible and Freyja shrunk down to the size of a border collie and walked at my heel. I walked into my favourite coffee shop, I loved it. I had been going there since the 1920's and it had stayed the same although the jazz wasn't live anymore which was a shame. I ordered a latte for myself, a caramel coffee for Anna simply because she liked the artwork they did on top, a mocha for Rapunzel and blackberry infused tea for Merida, apparently according to Merida it,

"Opens ye heart, and keeps ye warm the entire day! It makes ye stronger by using the right herbs."

I could feel people's stares on me, we always got that wherever we went I was never quite sure why, Anna and Rapunzel always laughed at Merida and I when we puzzled over it. Merida once suggested that all the guys and some girls were staring at us because we were letting in the cold air, Rapunzel just laughed again when I asked why all the girls were glaring at us, and Anna just flicked one of her braids and said

"Maybe when you're older Elsa, maybe when you're older." And then burst out laughing.

Out of the corner of my eye I noticed a fairly good looking guy coming up to me, but he had this air of arrogance around him like he knew he was going to sweep me off my feet instantly.

"Hey! You are one beautiful girl. You look like a snow princess and I know I can melt you" he said with this obnoxious tone. I raised my eyebrows.

"Huh, don't you mean snow queen?" I said this and then left the shop letting a huge burst out icy wind in, leaving the poor boy a little shocked that he had just been rejected. I walked down the street smiling as I watched the kids play, there was one kid who was sledding down the road at top speed to the chorus of

"JAMIE! JAMIE! JAMIE!" the ice seemed to create a path for him but then the chorus of cheers turned into screams and shouts of warning when a huge lorry came into his path, I dropped the coffee turned invisible and ran as fast as I could towards the boy, I then ran in front of the lorry and created a new path of ice the boy could sled on. Another boy came running up to me with hair like snow and he had no shoes on. He was hot, like really hot.

"Are you crazy? You could've been killed…" I couldn't tell whether he was shouting at me or Jamie.

But I didn't wait long enough to hear what else he had to say because I was running as fast as I cold hiding my face from him.

"Did you do that jack?" the boy called Jamie asked.

"No… I didn't" the other boy apparently called jack answered obvious puzzlement in his voice.

As I flew up into the air Freyja nudged me as I noticed the hand holding the snow globe was trembling. He saw! He saw me! How on earth did he see me! Oh crap this was bad! This was really, really bad.

**Sorry this chapter was a little short I'm still getting used to writing about the girls in their present form. In answer to many questions, there will be a smidgen of jelsa, I'm still deciding. Also many cookies have been given out to those who guessed where I got my inspiration from Selene. Her back story that I created will be revealed soon because I realise I have been rather vague. **

**Thanks, ThePrincessofBlackHearts.**


	20. Chapter 20The chipped moon and the night

** The Chipped Moon and the Night**

I practically crashed back through the door, slammed it shut and slid down onto the floor. I looked up to see three stunned faces looking back at me. Anna rushed over to me and helped me up and got me a chair.

"What an earth is wrong with ye lassie?" Merida exclaimed, her cup inches from her mouth but since my outburst it was just hanging there. I downed some water Rapunzel had given me, calming down.

"There, there was a boy and he..." but I didn't have time to finish as I was met with supersonic high pitched squeals from Anna and Rapunzel. They started circling me like sharks with questions like,

"Omg was he hot?"

"What did he look like?"

"Did you talk to him?"

"QUIET! LET THE POOR LASS SPEAK!" Merida yelled at the top of her voice silencing us all. She nodded her head for me to continue. Anna and Rapunzel sat on the edges of their seats expecting me to regal them with my tale of the hot guy.

"Yes there was a boy and yes he was hot and no I didn't talk to him but that isn't the problem. He saw me."

"Well of course he saw you Elsa! You're gorgeous!" Anna said with slight disbelief that I'd asked that question.

"No. no, no. you've misunderstood me. He SAW me. When I was invisible. There was a younger boy, he was going to have an accident so I turned invisible and saved him. But then the other boy saw me. You know the hot one. I don't understand why! Maybe my powers fading!" I said getting increasingly more panicked.

Merida frowned, and put down her tea.

"I didn't think I'd bring it up but there is one thing. I was in the north of Britain spreading autumn when this unholy shadow ambushed me! It dragged me down to the ground. It took almost fifty arrows and a whole lot of lightning to bring it down. That's why I was so tired. I felt like all the light and strength in me had been sucked out. I didn't mention it because I didn't want ta scare ye." Merida shivered like she was genuinely scared.

"Oh my god! You don't think it could be him? Do you? You don't think it could be Pitch?" Anna clutched the table.

"It couldn't be. It's been centuries since that episode in Corona and since then we've stamped it out at every opportunity." Rapunzel tried to comfort us but it didn't work.

"What un earth are we going ta do?" Merida said worry in her voice. I got up decorum in my every step, in all these centuries my only way to deal with fear was to bottle it all up. It was my secret fear that one day it was all going to come flooding out. I opened the door and went over to the door to the room of thrones, I beckoned my friends to follow me.

"Come on guys. Let's invite and old friend round for tea."

This was the first time we'd summoned Selene and she hadn't come to us, we sat down on our thrones and said in unison,

"I wish to summon the goddess of the moon" please. I added on the end in my head. There was silence and then there was a soft light and the body of our dear friend came into sight. She smiled broadly.

"Hello girls, it's been a while. How are you all? It must be pressing if you were the ones you summoned me and not the other way round." She smiled brightly but it slowly disappeared as she looked at our shocked and panicked faces. Her eyes were urgent as she spoke to us,

"What happened? Are you hurt? Are the people alright?" we here hit with question over question. I stopped her mid-sentence.

"Wait, wait Selene. We're not hurt. It's just we need your help. Merida was attacked by a shadow and a fully grown boy saw through my magic. I'm scared it's disappearing."

Selene pondered over these two facts, and then acme to a decision

"Okay girls. I don't think these two facts are related. This shadow was definitely one of Pitch's apparently he's getting stronger. We just have to wait for a sign. And this man you keep talking about. Well, he must be someone special. I need to go and try and talk to someone. Get their advice. I'll be back soon." Selene turned on her heel and was about to teleport back to her home when she doubled over in pain. The room of thrones was overcome by darkness. Merida took out her bow and shielded Anna and Rapunzel. Selene looked on in horror as the staff she held was surrounded by shadow and the crystal on top turned black and then shattered into tiny pieces. Seeing this Selene's eyes went wide and let out a heart breaking,

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO" She fell to floor sobbing trying to gather all the little shards up in her hands. I stood frozen. I'd never seen Selene like this she was normally so full of grace and decorum. Maybe this was I looked like when I finally lost it. Rapunzel cautiously neared Selene and put a hand on her back.

"Selene. Selene. Are you okay?" Rapunzel knelt down beside her. Selene looked at her like she asked the stupidest question in the world. Still clutching her staff and the broken pieces of glass she said between gasps of breath.

"No. no I am not okay. That was the only thing I had of my daughter. The only thing connecting me to my home. Without it I cannot go back." And she started sobbing all over again. Rapunzel hugged her.

"We understand Selene. You know we do. You can come and live with us until we fix your staff. Come on." And Merida and I helped Selene into our home. Of course our incredible house had moulded itself to create another room this time with a balcony. Selene thanked us and went inside.

It was many hours later and everyone was asleep. I wasn't, I was looking out on the horizon. I was still thinking about that boy. He had seen through my glamour. If my power was waning then what was I supposed to do? I'd also been having strange dreams. I wouldn't call them nightmares more like fragmented memories. As I dozed off I fell into another one.

**_I had long silky hair down to my waist that was still in a plait. I had a circlet made of ice on my head and a silk gown on. It was the middle of the night, in winter. Many people would either be huddled up in their houses or asleep. That's why it was so perfect. I climbed up the last boulder to get to the top but I slipped, I was so sure I would fall to my doom when a strong hand grabbed mine and pulled me up. It was the hand of my best friend. He had short black hair, pale skin and eyes as dark as the night sky. But they twinkled with life, he was wearing black trousers, a black tunic, black boots, but he had armour over his shoulder. A moon was engraved on the armour. And a snowflake. _**

**_"I was beginning to think you wouldn't come Winter" _**

**_He said with a wicked grin and he helped me sit down on the outcrop that overlooked the lands._**

**_"You know I wouldn't miss this for the world. You are such a tease Night!" I teased him._**

**_"True but that why we're such good friends!" he said_**

**_"No, it's not that. No one else will put up with you" I said my face solemn, he looked incredibly hurt and I thought that perhaps it was a step too far, when he suddenly burst out laughing. I joined in too. He lightly punched me on the shoulder._**

**_"What would I do without you Winter? No, seriously. What would I do without you?"_**

**_"Probably forget to feed yourself and die of starvation" _**

**_"Ha! Oh I almost forgot. I have something for you…" he reached inside his pocket and brought out a brightly shining star and presented it to me._**

**_"Oh wow, it's absolutely beautiful Night. I don't know what to say."_**

**_"You don't need to say anything. Just consider it a present from a friend. Since you're the only person I have to give it to." He smiled ruefully_**

**_I got up star in hand and threw it away into the night sky. He jumped up in alarm_**

**_"What the hell did you do that for? Didn't you like it?" _**

**_"No, no, look. Up there" and I pointed up in to the night sky at a huge star in the middle of it._**

**_"Uhhh, I don't get it."_**

**_"Dope. It will always point north. So even when the people are lost at night or on the middle of the snowy plains they will always find their way back." I explained to him._**

**_He pondered this then grew he most magnificent smile, and fell down on the grass and laughed._**

**_"You, beautiful, charming, wondrous winter, are a genius. An utter genius. Maybe I'll make some more" He continued laughing. I fell down beside him and laughed too. We were like that all through the night, in a moment of true happiness._**

I woke up with a start. I had been resting on my windowsill overlooking the garden, Freyja dozing away in the corner. I rubbed my eyes. My head hurt but I felt so happy. It seemed like this man. This night had made me happy.*sigh* I hated still having powers I didn't understand. I was going to go downstairs to get a hot drink when I heard a soft melodic voice float up from downstairs. What an earth could it be now?


	21. Chapter 21sometimes the moon cannot glow

**Chapter 21 Sometimes the moon cannot glow**

I tiptoed down the stairs towards the sound. It came from inside the central courtyard. With was in the middle of the house. I looked inside. There was Selene sitting next to the pond, she wore normal pyjamas and her hair was no longer in two buns on the side of her head with like bits on the side, she wasn't wearing her tiara and she wasn't wearing her long silk dress with small wings on the back. She looked so normal. So young, she looked vulnerable even. I wouldn't have thought that she was a queen of a kingdom and had been alive for centuries. I was about to walk up to her when she opened her eyes looked up at the moon and opened her mouth and began to sing.

"In the shadow of the moon,

She danced in the starlight

Whispering a haunting tune

To the night...

Velvet skirts spun 'round and 'round

Fire in her stare

In the woods without a sound

No one cared...

Through the darkened fields entranced,

Music made her poor heart dance,

Thinking of a lost romance...

Long ago...

Feeling lonely, feeling sad,

She cried in the moonlight.

Driven by a world gone mad

She took flight...

"Feel no sorrow, feel no pain,

Feel no hurt, there's nothing gained...

Only love will then remain,"

She would say.

Shadow of the Moon...

Through the darkened fields entranced,

Music made her poor heart dance,

Thinking of a lost romance...

Long ago...

Somewhere just beyond the mist

Spirits were seen flying

As the lightning led her way

Through the dark...

In the shadow of the moon,

She danced in the starlight

Whispering a haunting tune

To the night..."

But then she couldn't sing anymore because she was choked up with sobs, she brought her knees to her chin and slowly sobbed. It was then that I ran over. I didn't care that maybe she didn't want to be disturbed. I had to go over.

"Selene…Selene are you alright?" I asked knowing full well what a stupid question that was.

"Oh hello Elsa! I am okay thank you! Would you like to sit down?" Selene answered

"Ummm, that was a lovely song. What was it called?"

"Oh, you heard that! It was called shadow of the moon." She said looking embarrassed.

"Well it was very nice." I said but then I had run out of things to say. Unlike Anna I was not a social person. Ask me to negotiate a peace treaty, I could do that in my sleep, but want advice on feelings I'm about as useful as a rock. No wait a minute, I know actual rocks that are better love experts than me.

"I apologise about earlier. I shouldn't have lost it like that." Selene apology broke me out of my reverie.

"What! You have absolutely no need to apologise. Take it from someone who has lost control of their feelings many times and will most likely do so again. But some advice from me, don't bottle it up. I will still have some trust issues for the rest of my very long life because I kept my feelings of despair to myself." I shared my feelings with Selene because I felt she really understood.

"Okay. That staff was a transport that took me back to the moon. Well an isolated part of it that I made for myself. I can't go back because I'm dead. It's my home and I have many fond memories of my daughter and her friends there. I have to get back."

"And you will. But if you don't mind asking what did happen?"

"Hah! Didn't I tell you? Well I must've been vague. I was a queen. Queen of the moon. I had a beautiful kingdom and wonderful people. But I would gladly have given it all up for my daughter. She was the light of my life. Her name was Serenity. Now it was my job to shine light on the world to banish the darkness that is the sole purpose of the moon. But of course I couldn't do that by myself. I had my older brother the king of the neighbouring country more commonly known as the man in the moon. Heh, he still gets a joke out of that. Anyway we were so happy. But then my daughter fell in love with the prince of the other country. I was happy for them but something went wrong. His country fell into a darkness and they attacked mine. To do him credit he was incredible he protected her to his last breath and threw himself in front of her to save her. Such a brave boy. But my daughter distraught at seeing him dead, used up all of her powers trying to banish the attackers away. It didn't work. She then died from exhaustion. Her protectors fell one by one until there was only me left. I myself had taken a final blow and I was dying from blood loss so I used one last spell, I made it so that my daughter and her friends would be reborn in the future. And then I died. I still vaguely remember seeing my brother rush up to me and holding me while I died apologising that he was so late. Heh, I miss him. But it wasn't over then, the moon needed two rulers to shine its light at full power so it wasn't as strong. It was then that the darkness struck and the dark ages came into place. But my brother wouldn't let that stop him and he chose four guardians to bring light back to the world. I think he chose another one recently. I don't know. I can't talk to him"

Selene sighed as she came to the end of her story. She looked so sad, she understood us the best she too had lost everything. And I now saw that there was a deeper meaning of when she looked up to the moon, it was a reminder of what she had lost and what was still there but she could no longer reach it. She sighed again and looked up at the stars.

"It's close Elsa. I may not be able to talk to him anymore but I know when he's planning something. It's almost time when you girls will have to face your past lives. Both of them. all we need to do now is wait for a sign."

I opened my mouth planning to tell her about the dreams I'd been having since I thought it be a good idea when a huge streak of light burst across the sky and started waving in greens and purples. It was breath-taking.

"The aurora borealis, but what's it doing here?" I breathed.

"That my dear, is a sign." Selene got to her feet quickly and rushed back towards the house I followed quickly behind her. I had a feeling things were going to be very interesting from now on.


	22. Chapter 22: welcome to the north pole!

**Welcome to the north pole! **

Merida by some miracle had fixed Selene's staff when it was presented it to hers he looked like she was about to cry but she composed herself. She had gotten changed back into her original clothes and it was almost like the talk in the garden had never happened. We were all gathered in the room of thrones now Merida, Anna punzie and I were still in our pyjamas. Anna hair looked like a mess, Merida had gone back to sleep and punzie was trying to bundle all her hair into one place again.

"Okay girls I know you're sleepy but wake up, this is important. The people you are going to meet are the guardians. Santa Claus, the Easter bunny, sand man the tooth fairy and Jack Frost."

"Aye, the Easter Bunny. I hunted that prey for weeks year after year but I never caught him. And now he's practically hopping into my trap." Merida was suddenly wide awake her eyes plotting

"No Merida you cannot hunt the Easter bunny. It's not right. Please try to get along with them it's very, very important that you work with them well. Together you can finally work out what Pitch has been planning all these years and put a stop to it. Now go to sleep, the portal opens at dawn."

I fell asleep for what seemed like a minute until Freyja was licking my face as an indication to get up. I hauled myself out of bed and went over to my dressing table. As I brushed my hair and put on some makeup, I wanted to look my best, I realised that this was the big moment. Our past was coming back to us, we were going to banish the Darkness once again just like we did all those yeas ago in our past life. I sifted through my clothes I contemplated my cliché dress I wore when I was in Arrendale but soon denied it as it was a little old fashioned. Agh! I didn't have anything to wear! Oh wait a minute, I could just make myself one. I stood back and swirled my hands around. And I formed a dress which reached my knees with long sleeves but it had a v neck. It had two layers of fabric, the same as my old dress, the bottom one was a solid blue colour and over the top was a see through sparkly satin fabric. It also had a sliver belt with a snowflake hanging of it. I had glass high heels on and a blue choker and long silver earrings. This would do. I grabbed my bag which held mortal money from all countries, my mobile, various other items and my snow globe. I then jumped out of the window to join my friends.

It seems that my friends had the same idea, Anna was wearing a green top with gold trimming and a skirt was reached her knees which was a deep emerald. She wore little sun studs and had a long thin gold necklace. Her hair was in the same bun it had been in when it was my coronation. She stood next to Rose who had a saddlebag on. Merida wore jeans and had a leather belt on, she wore a white top but had a tartan jacket on top and boots that looked like they were for hunting, she had many piercings in her ears and showed off her Celtic tattoos she'd gotten when her family died. Rapunzel wore a purple dress with a thin floral pattern that swirled at the bottom of her dress. She wore small Ballet pumps and a shawl over the top. Her hair was in a plait with flowers in it too.

"You all look fabulous girls. Representing the seasons. Please try and co-operate, some of them may feel a little, um like they're more senior that you and that you're still learning. And you may naturally clash or get along with others. You'll see. But remember these are your allies and they are here to help you. Besides this will be an excellent chance to see what else goes on in your season, why children look forward to winter because it's Christmas. You'll get to see how it's done. Well then stand back, here we go."

Selene stood back lifted up her staff and shouted

"THE NORTH POLE!" She smiled at us and indicated for us to go in. Merida smiled,

"Off we go, I have a rabbit to catch!" and with that she walked through the portal Anna and Rapunzel not far behind her. I walked towards the portal but then looked back at Selene she looked sad.

"Don't you want to come with me Selene? You might be better at talking to them that we are."

"No Elsa… I can't. I am going home to look down on the world. Apparently my daughter is about to be reincarnated. I want to be there to see that. But there is one thing you could do for me. Tell him I forgive him, and that I miss him so much. OH! And make sure Merida doesn't hunt the Easter bunny! That would not go down well." She then disappeared into a shower of sparkled. I then walked through the portal ready to relay my message.

I walked through the portal and was greeted by the strong smell of cinnamon, pine and all things Christmassy. I looked around and my jaw dropped. All around me was a huge workshop of toys, there were many floors made out of oak and there were yetis creating the toys. I walked up next to Merida, Anna and Rapunzel. Anna too was amazed at what she saw, merida was trying to look unimpressed but her eyes were sparkling, Rapunzel was a little preoccupied because these things that I can only assume were elves were climbing in her hair. A huge man with a long beard wearing red came up to us and shooed the elves away.

"Shoo, shoo get out of here you pests. Welcome esteemed guest, the guardians of nature! We are truly honoured to have you here and thank you for replying to our signal!" he cried out his arms out stretched.

"tis not like we 'ad a choice" Merida grumbled still trying to disguise her excitement, I was about to reply when a jolt of sudden recognition hit me.

"Oh sweet Selene! Nick?!"


	23. Chapter 23 old friends and new ones

**Old Friends and new ones.**

"Elsa? My, my it's been a long time!" he rushed forward and clasped my hands warmly.

"How are you my dear? It's been a very long time since we last saw each other! But you must excuse me, my name isn't Nick, its North."

"I've been very well thank you. Really, lying isn't good by the way" I chastised him and he rubbed the back of his neck embarrassed.

"Ahem! Would ye mind telling us how ye know each other." Merida asked with her eyebrows raised.

"Well you know centuries back, there was that terrible snowstorm over Norway and it took me weeks to fix it." All three of them nodded sombrely, that year there'd been a huge attack from the darkness messing up all the seasons, it had taken us ages to get it all fixed up again ,

"It got so bad that I had to take shelter in a local inn for the night. I wasn't the only one there. There were several families too, all with little children who had gotten stuck on their way to see relatives. And of course since it was Christmas they were all crying because they were scared and hungry, and the innkeeper had run out of food since the supplies couldn't reach us. The next thing this huge man in a coat has gone up to them and pulled toy after toy out of this huge sack everyone got something, even me. That's where I got my silver hairclip from. Somehow after that everything was better, the fire got brighter and warmer; somehow the innkeeper found some hot chocolate and everyone was able to sleep peacefully. But when we woke up he was gone, even though it was still snowing outside. It never occurred to me of who he might be."

"Thank you Elsa you make me seem like such a hero." North said a little bashfully.

"Agh aghaghhhh"

We all heard this and whirled around to see Anna fighting off a young woman covered in feathers and had wings that whirred and made her hover in the air. She reminded me very much of Breeze, in that she had the look of a hummingbird.

"Tooth, please remove your hands from our guests mouth. Everyone, this is the tooth fairy but we refer to her as Tooth." North gestured toward the young woman who had extracted her hands from Anna's mouth but was still eyeing her up.

"I'm sorry it's just that you all have such beautiful teeth. Oh, you had the most wonderful baby teeth white like snow. It was a pleasure collecting them." Tooth told us but directed that last part at me as she fluttered up to us shaking our hands one by one.

"And this is the Easter Bunny but we just call him bunny"

"Hello there, pleased ta meet ya"

the human sized rabbit addressed us and I was surprised to hear that he had a strong Australian accent and he went and shook all of our hands. Merida held his for a second longer, her eyes wide analysing all the possible ways she could trap him, I gave her a look and she relinquished her grip.

"On to our next member, just because Easter is over doesn't mean we can all slack off some of us have important events coming up. After all Christmas is just around the corner. This is the sandman he doesn't talk much." North said this with a little bit of smugness and was met with a glare from Bunny. North introduced us to a little man who looked like he was made entirely out of golden sand. The sand seemed so familiar I just couldn't place from where. Sandy waved his hands wildly and several shapes appeared above his head. There was a hand waving and then two hands linked.

Rapunzel went up to him and shook his hand

"Yes, it's very nice to meet you too and I'm sure we can be friends."

"Ye understood what he just said?" Merida asked incredulously.

"And finally we have our final and newest member Mr Jack… where is he? He was here just a minute ago?" North looked around him searching for someone. Sandy started creating images, a snowflake and a hand with a finger pointing at one of the corners. When we all looked in the direction he was pointing I drew in a sharp breath as what I saw there was a tall boy with pale skin even paler hair, but with deep blue eyes. He was wearing a hoody and ripped trousers, and as the same as that day he wore no shoes. He was leaning against a pillar and held a long crooked wooden stick. He smirked and jumped down. Anna let out a little yelp as she obviously thought he was going to fall but instead he swooped in a neat curve and landed safely on the ground.

"And this is Jack Frost."

"It's nice to meet all of you. I'm Jack Frost, I create snow and ice and fun. Winter wouldn't be the same without me." He was smiling this mischievous smile as If he were thinking of a hundred ways to prank me, but he really was very hot.

"Hahhahahha! I may not have know Elsa for a long time but what I do know is that she is THE snow queen! Anything you can do Frost she can do a million times better!" Bunny was laughing his head off at Jack.

"So girls will you agree to join forces to help us stop Pitch. We do need your help since you are the original ones who stopped him"

Merida looked them up and down and yelled

"GROUP MEETING!|"

"If you would excuse us" I nodded my head politely at them and then rushed over to join them in a corner of the workshop.

We all huddled in a corner whispering in hushed tones

"They seem like nice people, we need all the help we can get. Besides if Selene trusts them, then so do I" Anna whispered as we put our heads together.

"I agree with Anna we should team up with them. I mean come on. It's the Easter bunny, the sandman, the tooth fairy and Father Christmas. These are people of our childhood. And this Jack seems trustworthy." Rapunzel nodded her head in favour

"I am a very good judge of character and I believe we have nothing to fear" Merida said with what I suppose she thought was wisdom.

"But on a more important subject, Elsa" Rapunzel turned her head and looked at me suddenly changing the subject.

"Hmm? Yes?" I said a little confused

"That's him isn't it?"

"Who?" now I was really confused

"That's the boy. The boy you saw a few days ago. The one who could see you even when you were unseen. Damn girl, he's hot."

"Never say that again punzie it doesn't suit your personality. And yes that is the boy. Who would've thought that he would be a guardian? What a twist of fate. Right time to give them our answer" I said thoughtfully, I honestly never thought I'd see him again.

We all whirled around and walked up to the five,

"After careful deliberation" Merida said slowly

"Going over all our options" Anna closed her eyes

"And then determining whether this is the best course of action" Rapunzel clasped her hands whilst all the guardians waited tensely

"Our answer is... yes" I said happily after waiting just a little while to eke out the anticipation.

North whooped and Tooth clapped excitedly. We heard this fanfare and all of the little, what I can only assume are elves, came marching out carrying what looked like pointed shoes on cushions.

"Oh how adorable!" Anna and Rapunzel cooed at them, frankly I thought they were rather weird.

Merida and I blanched, Merida prodded one of them with her boot when they came to close. I froze about twenty of them when they came near me with those shoes from fashion hell.

"I don't mean to interrupt but we don't actually know all of your names" Bunny hopped forward and rubbed his chin just realising this, tooth flew forward nodding her head.

"Yes! You know all of our names and professions, we've been so rude as to not ask you yours."

We got in a row and introduced ourselves one by one

"My name is Rapunzel, the spirit of spring and my familiar Breeze" Rapunzel stepped forward and gave a little curtsy

"My name is Anna the spirit of summer and this is my familiar Rose" Anna stepped forward and waved.

And my name be Merida, tha' spirit of autumn" Merida confidently stepped forward and gave a little salute.

"And I am Elsa, the spirit of winter and this is my familiar Freyja." I stepped forward and subconsciously held my head up high.

"And we are the spirits of nature." We said together in unison.

I don't know what we looked like or sounded like but all of them, the guardians, the elves and the yetis were looking at us with what can only be described as, awe.

**Howdy there folks! It's me!**

**I just wanted to apologise for now and in advance that these chapters have been a little slow as I am still getting used to writing as the guardians and writing about the girls as their present forms as they will have changed over the centuries. Also to answer and clear up a few things,**

· **Some people thought that North and Elsa had been in a past relationship because of the way I phrased it. To make it perfectly clear THAT IS NOT WHAT I INTENDED. I wanted them to have a previous meeting since they will ultimately work together to bring about winter and Christmas along with Jack. But northxelsa now that's a ship I haven't come across before. What would you call it? Nelsa? Norsa? Elorth? **

· **Another question I was asked was "where did Merida get her tattoos from?" part of the reason was I wanted the girls to have changed in some way and so I gave Merida some patterned Celtic tattoos. But in the story the idea was that she got them done after her brothers died to signify that the family she had known had gone somewhere she could not go. I will probably bring the tattoos into the story in more depth.**

· **"Is there going to be more Jelsa?" I do not know. This will NOT be a romance. No, wait, please don't leave me! I will incorporate attraction between them for now. But it's more of a adventure. At least for now. The whole pairing hing is still very shaky. I hope I haven't disappointed anyone.**

**Any way, I hope that helped! Thank you for reading! Please favourite and follow! And leave reviews! It really does help me when people leave a review. Thanks! Bye Bye!**

**ThePrincessofBlackHearts **


	24. Chapter 24 Please save our souls

Please, Save our Souls

"Wonderful! Wonderful! Now where to begin? Ah, of course we need to introduce you to a great friend of ours. The man in the moon! Also referred to as Manny."

North went over to the control panel that was underneath a great sculpture of the world which had little flickering lights on it. He pulled a huge switch and the roof opened up to reveal the full moon in all its glory, I hadn't even realised it was night.

"Man in moon meet Elsa, Anna, Merida and Rapunzel, girls meet man in moon."

I stepped forward and gave a little curtsy

"It's very nice to finally meet you. I have a message for you from your sister! She doesn't blame you for what happened. She knows you tried your best and she wants you to stop feeling guilty for it. Man in the Moon, she misses you very, very much. She just wanted you to know that"

Maybe it was just my imagination but the moon seemed to shine brighter when I said this and I heard a man's voice in my head whispering,

"Thank you…"

"Manny has a sister? When the hell did that happen?" Bunny broke the silence

"I didn't even know he had a sister." North replied. He was about to go on when there was an angry and surprised yelp we all turned around to see Bunny hanging upside down by his feet, entrapped in one of Merida's infamous snares. She started dancing round and round the suspended rabbit and singing about her capture of him.

"Why you! Let me go you crazy Shelia!"

"No way un earth! I've been hunting you for a lifetime!"

"North! Tell this insane scot to let me down!"

"I'll do no such thing you sissy kangaroo!"

"I'd rather be a kangaroo than a walking head of fire!"

Rapunzel let Bunny down and Anna had to physically hold Merida back to stop her from jumping him whilst Bunny stepped back rubbing his head, but you could still hear the growls coming from them both as they stared each other down. Jack had been laughing his head off and it was infectious, I started laughing too which surprised him, he probably didn't think I'd do that. And at seeing this North, Sandy, Anna and Rapunzel started laughing too until there were roars of laughter and tears surrounding the still feuding Bunny and Merida. I then felt a vibration in my pocket, I took out my phone and looked at the time.

"Damn! Merida! It's 11 o'clock! We're three hours behind!" I waved her over

"What do you mean?" Merida asked confused

"What's the problem?" North walked up to us whilst quizzically asking his question.

"We're still in the middle of transition and a storm is recorded to hit Detroit well, in 30 minutes. We have to go over there and control it so it doesn't cause too much damage and considering the strange phenomenon's that have been happening lately we have to keep an eye on any unusual weather."

"And hopefully after that it'll be time for all out winter" Merida said looking on the bright side.

"Well if that's the case you must be going. " North said understanding

"How about you come back tomorrow and spend some more time with us!" Tooth excitedly suggested.

"Yes that sounds wonderful well not to be rude but we really have to go, Home!" I cried that as I threw the snow globe against the wall, we all waved as we went through the portal

We all crashed back through home and sat down on some chairs the whole experience had left us mentally tired.

"Wow they were such nice people!" Anna said beaming because she had made some new friends.

"Yes we'll talk about this later. I'm still annoyed you made me let the rabbit go, but now Elsa we've got to go!" Merida said this with a straight voice but she sounded agitated, the storm was probably already affecting her.

And I flew upstairs to get ready.

It was a complete and utter disaster, no matter what Merida did she couldn't make it disappear. She could control it to a certain degree but it was everything she could do in her power to stop it destroying the city, then make its way to New York. I then had to melt all of the ice I'd previously made so cars wouldn't slip on it and so there wouldn't be any accidents. By the time it was finally over we were exhausted.

"Come guys, you did your best and no one was hurt and that's all we can ask for" Rapunzel reassured us as she handed out steaming mugs of hot chocolate and plates of cookies.

"Aye, that is true but that's not the problem. That storm was just too strong, I mean I've tackled multiple storms just like this one on my own without Elsa. This one was different, each time it moved it sent a shiver down my spine. I enjoy storms they let me take out my emotions. But this one just made me want to run far, far away." Merida said this last part quietly and pulled the blankets closer to her. We were all in a cosy room we called the snug, because it was a small circular room with a wood fire, comfy chairs and a TV.

"Merida's right, that storm was wrong, it was not from nature. It was made of something else, something unnatural…"

Well! We are going to go see that guardians! Maybe we can tell them about it and they can help cheer you up!" Anna said brightly sensing the sombre mood.

"Yeah so you two go and get dressed and then we'll go. I'll send them a quick message to tell them!" Rapunzel joined in.

"Alright…"

**30 minutes later**

I'd changed out of my soaked clothes into comfy jeans, boots and a jacket and svcarf. Even though the workshop was always warm with huge fires, I felt cold inside and out which is a foreign concept to me since I NEVER feel cold.

Come on you guys, seeing the guardians will cheer you up for sure!" Anna said enthusiastically

"I guess watching Tooth chase you round and round trying to examine your teeth will cheer me up!" I said smiling, Anna pouted and rubbed her cheeks as if imagining the young woman on her.

"Alright lassies, everyone ready." Merida shouted ready to throw the snow globe at the wall. She'd changed into jeans and a tartan jacket with ugg boots. It seemed that she too was feeling under the weather, whereas Punzie and Anna were wearing t-shirts and skirt.

"Yeah let's go!"

And it worked. Going to the workshop and meeting up with the guardians cheered us up immensely, the minute Merida got in a fight with Bunny she forgot that she had ever been upset. Rapunzel got into an in depth talk with Sandy about how dreams are made. And for once Anna and Bunny were actually talking properly and not playing a game of cat and mouse.

"You've got some excitable friends there, huh"

"Oh hey Jack, didn't see you there." I turned around and addressed the playful winter spirit.

"I just went to see some friends of mine. Promised them a snow day."

"Well I can't argue with that, the more help the better. Bringing winter around has been unusually hard this year."

"And yet still you make it look so beautiful" North came up behind us and placed a hand on both of our shoulders.

"It's thanks to Elsa I have a beautiful winter to bring my presents in, and it's thanks to jack that the children are in such good spirits."

"Think nothing of it" jack replied, but he then whizzed of when he spied Bunny in yet another of Merida's snares laughing about him never learning. And North hurried off to help. I smiled happily as Freyja leaned against my legs and I momentarily forgot my worries.

But then out of the corner of my eye I noticed something blinking, I turned around and looked at the globe. As I got closer I noticed that the lights were continuously blinking,

"That isn't right…"

I jumped to see Jack behind me, I hadn't noticed him come up behind me but he was laughing anymore. His brow was furrowed and he looked cautious.

"Hey, North you're gonna want to have a look at this." Jack called behind him and waved his hand over at north, north seemed bemused.

"What an earth could be the problem? Such a change in the atmosphere. You're meant to be the spirit of fun! Lighten up! What could possibly…oh" Norths jovial tone trailed off as he noticed the flickering lights. Tooth fluttered quickly around the entire globe until all I could see what a streak of aquamarine.

"It's like this all around the globe! What does it mean?"

"I don't mean to interrupt but what is this globe?" Anna asked curiously.

"Every one of those lights is a child. And it monitors their belief in us. When a light goes out, a child no longer believes. And when that happens thing can only go downhill."

"But it's too systematic to be a child losing belief! And I can't believe I'm saying this but it's almost Christmas! Children's happiness should be at an all-time high!" Bunny asked with urgency in his voice.

"Whoa…." Jack was about to say something more when he was cut off because all of the lights started blinking at the same time in the same pattern.

"Three quick flashes, three long flashes and then three quick ones again…" Anna said under her breath.

"It's Morse code. They're sending out a message in Morse!" Merida cried out in alarm, she had entered herself into the army in both the first and Second World War and had sent out hundreds of Morse messages. Anna had been a woman munitions worker, Punzie had been a nurse and I was the central office. Sandy created an image of a question mark,

"It means SOS. Save our Souls" and at that moment every single light turned red.


	25. Chapter 25:losing track of time

**The voices in our heads and losing track of time**.

"Holy hell… what on earth?" Bunny was the only one who talked, breaking the stagnant silence. We had all just stood there staring at the blinking red lights. And it was then that I felt it, a slow chill creeping up my spine making my hairs stand up on air as it went. Jack looked at me with puzzlement as I tensed up.

"Hey, what's wrong? You look like you're about to throw up"

And it was true, I felt sick to my stomach. Something deep, deep inside me was telling me to hide. There really was! There was a man's voice in my head speaking to me!

"Run, Elsa, run. It's too late! HIDE ELSA, GOD DAMMIT HIDE!" the man's voice shouted in my head and I sprinted into a dark corner of the workshop. Not a minute later all the lights went out, and the workshop became deathly cold. And then we heard it. An eerily soft voice. A woman's voice.

_Mother knows best_

_Listen to your mother_

_It's a scary world out there_

_Mother knows best_

_One way or another_

_Something will go wrong, I swear_

_Mother understands_

_Mother's here to help you_

_All I have is one request_

_Don't forget it_

_You'll regret it_

_Mother knows best_

I'd never heard that song before, and besides it was so faint, at least for me. Rapunzel on the other hand had fallen to her knees and was screaming for someone to let her out of the tower, to let her be free. As I looked around at the rest of my friends each one of them looked like they were in incredible pain.

"Oh, Anna. If only there was someone out there who loved you" I saw Anna crumpled up on the floor, in floods of tears continuously saying to herself

"It's not true, there are people who love me. It's not true, I'm not alone. I'm not lonely. I'm not."

Then there was Merida, she'd taken out her bow and was pointing it at some imaginary foe, whilst crying in anger.

"I only wanted to choose me own fate! I never meant for this to happen! It's only because you wouldn't let me, be me! It's not my fault it's not" then I saw Jack he was reaching out to someone with a look of utter terror on his face.

"Come on! One more jump, Jamie you can do it! One more jump! No! the ice… JAMIE! Not again no not like her. Not like my sister…" he too was on his knees looking like his heart would break. Tooth was scrambling around the workshop destroying it.

"No! Don't fall apart! Please! believe! Not my baby fairies, please bring them back to me! Don't' take them away!" She screamed this last part grasping at the air. Then I saw North and Bunny fighting each other.

"I have to compete against you every year! You're always so stuck up with your Christmas. I always hated you!" bunny was shouting at the top of his lungs.

"I hated you more! You don't have to fight against snowstorms and deliver every present to every child in one night" north roared back. I hugged my knees I went further and further into the corner, trying to hide myself. Then I heard the voice again.

"Stay there Elsa. Stay there. Someone else will deal with it this you're seen you'll get hurt. There's a difference between the dark and the shadows. The dark can only hide you for so long, the shadows are always there. I can only protect you now, I'm not sure if I could again. Next time it'll be up to you. Remember there is a difference."

I listened to the voice I instinctively trusted even though I had no idea who they were, but if sound it hard to follow his advice as I saw my friends in complete agony, and then I felt soothed. Like a beautiful lullaby was rocking me to sleep. It was the sand! The golden sand! I looked up and saw sandy conducting the huge waves of sand, he made them surround the others, and as they did it drew them out of their deadly slumber.

Rapunzel was the first to snap out of it.

"Oh, oh my goodness. What was that? I had a nightmare!"

"Aye, me too. Full of feeling and emotions from long, long ago." Merida rubbed her head in pain whilst putting away her bow.

"Same here. I thought I'd buried and put to rest those memories." Anna looked around her in puzzlement wondering why she was suddenly on the floor.

"My friend, are you all right?" North helped Bunny up from the floor where he'd been knocked.

"Yea, I dunno what came over me. I suddenly had this incandescent rage I couldn't control." Bunny replied gratefully taking norths hand.

"Oh you're all right. All of you are here." Tooth tearfully clutched all of her baby fairies to her in one big hug.

As everyone comforted each other, sandy tried getting their attention which is hard if you don't speak, he took an elf and rattled it up and down.

"Oh sandy are you alright what happened?" North said.

He nodded but then pointed at my direction, as everyone was watching me I slowly got up out of my corner. Anna rushed at me and pulled my into a tight hug and I hugged her back. She didn't know I'd heard what she'd been dreaming about and she didn't need to know, all she needed was that I was there for her this time.

"Elsa… you were not affected, did you see what happened?" North said slowly trying to ascertain as to why I wasn't affected.

"Yeah… it was so surreal, and terrifying. It was like you were all in a trance. You started shouting this insane things and it was like you could see things that weren't there. And your eyes. My god. They were pitch black. No whites or irises. Just black."

"Whoa…"

Then sandy held out a huge book and flicked through it and pointed at a page

"The great shadow of London, the never ending night of Paris, Deadly slumber of Tokyo etc., etc. what is all of this?" Rapunzel had taken the book from Sandy and was reading it aloud.

"There have been several occasions when entire cities have been taken over by a mysterious darkness. Scholars have identified it was not an eclipse or some naturally occurring freak of nature. Even our greatest cannot ascertain what this phenomena is. It is said that all of the residents of the affected areas were plunged into a living, personal nightmare. The only person to ever witness this and not be affected was in the case of the great shadow of London. An eight year old girl named Alice was found sitting in the middle of the floor with her parents huddled around her in terror. When she was questioned as to why she was not scared and why she wasn't affected, she replied that she had left in time because it was time for tea and that she wasn't scared because this was all a big game, no different from playing croquet and as long as you looked at it in an upside down way there was nothing to be worried about. Alice was known to have strange hallucinations and many imaginary friends, sometimes disappearing for hours on end." Rapunzel stopped reading.

"Well. Go on. Don't stop there lassie" Merida pressed for more information

"That's it. There's nothing else on the matter… it's him, isn't it? This time he's actually here. It's not a freak incident and it's not a one off. This is the real thing. What do we do?" Rapunzel voiced the thought we were all having.

"First things first we have to look after the children. We need to know why they've been reacting this way." North said

"But how?" Bunny asked scratching his head.

"Pah! You're even more stupid than ye look kangaroo!"

"What do you mean you insane scot?!"

"Look at the date… It's December the 24th. I have a feeling it's going to be a loooong night." Merida said looking smug.

"It's WHAT! I totally lost track of time!" North said in a panic.

"ALL YETIS! AT ARMS! I WANT THE SLEIGH PACKED AND READ TO GO! MOVE, MOVE, MOVE!" North shouted at the top of his lungs and all the yetis burst into action running about the workshop. I sidled up to Merida,

"And why, pray tell, did you not mention this earlier? I really would've helped that someone had an eye on the time." I said my eyebrows raised.

"I only wanted ta spook the rabbit. I would've thought that North would've known."

"It must have slipped his mind. Whilst with everything happening." Anna came up behind us, her arms full of presents.

"Come on Merida, Elsa. Lend a hand." Rapunzel called over from where she was helping a yeti put presents into a bag.

"Uh, and why would I do tha'" Merida asked.

"Because it's CHRISTMAS! We're actually going to be behind the scenes on Christmas!" Rapunzel said brightly.

"And a more serious reason this will not only boost the children's happiness but will give us a chance to look around." Anna said looking serious.

"Are you coming girls?" North called over from an exit and we rushed over.

"Now I've got ta ask, are we really going ta go all over tha world in a rickety old sleigh." Merida asked suspiciously. She didn't like moving vehicles. She liked flying and riding, but she hated motor vehicles, trains, cars, planes, and the like.

"I'd call it a death trap…" Bunny said going green. North frowned at both Merida and Bunny,

"No, we are not going in a rickety old sleigh. We are going in this!"


	26. Chapter 26: all aboard the death trap!

All aboard the death trap.

North threw open the doors and we saw we were in a hollowed out glacier and in the middle of it was this huge red sleigh with bags upon bags of presents at the back. And pulling it were 12 reindeer all strong looking like they could easily knock me over. I looked over at Merida who had a look of awe on her face.

"This is the sleigh with all the latest upgrades of course. Only the best for Christmas." North was grinning broadly and he helped Sandy and Tooth up onto the sleigh. He then gave Anna and Rapunzel a tug to get them on the sleigh. I flew up and joined them, perching on the side.

"Are you coming Bunny, Merida?

"Hell no! I am not getting on tha' death trap! No way sire!" Merida stepped back adamantly.

"For once I agree with the Scot. I'll go by hole. It's safer that way." Bunny said joining Merida at the very back of the cave.

"Oh come on are you scared?" Jack taunted both of them from the safety of the sleigh, and it worked. It pressed all the wrong buttons as I saw both of their faces going red with anger.

"I'll show you scared! I am the slayer of bears and breaker of curses. This does not scare me!" Merida strode forward and jumped onto the sleigh with Bunny not far behind trying to strangle Jack.

"Are you ready? HEYAH!" North yelled at the reindeer and gave them a quick whip and we were off. The reindeer were running at breakneck speed and then they jumped off the mountain. For a brief second I thought we were going to plummet back down to earth but then they started rising in the air.

"Wow… this is amazing" Anna said under her breath. Rapunzel stretched out on the sleigh,

"Mm, it's just nice to fly on someone else's power for once."

"Bleagh..." I turned around to look at Merida who was leaning over the edge, her face green.

"Hahahaha! Look at that! Not so tough now, huh, fire head!" Bunny jumped at the opportunity to taunt Merida while he could.

"Shut…up… ya… bloody…bleaugh…kangaroo…"But even whilst spilling her guts Merida was still able to fight back.

**_Two hours later._**

"Alright we're here!" North said as he landed and jumped off his sleigh. Merida leaped off and started kissing the ground.

"Oh sweet, sweet earth. I'll never leave ye again!" Merida was practically hugging the ground. But she wasn't so preoccupied that she didn't notice a very furtive Bunny trying to edge behind North.

"YOU! Ye tried to get me when I was down! I expected better of ye!" and she turned her head from him in anger.

"As if you wouldn't have done the same! You probably would've pushed me off the sleigh!" Bunny retorted

"I would have done no such thing!" Merida snapped back, it looked like they were going to go on when North cleared his throat.

"I hate to interrupt but we have a schedule. We're going to do things a little differently this year. We're going to divide off into teams and deliver presents that way. We can also take a report of how the children are behaving."

"That seems like the most logical way to do it. What are the teams?" Tooth nodded her head in agreement.

"The teams are Tooth and Anna you two are to go over to Europe and deliver there." He handed Tooth several bags of presents and a huge map. Tooth looked delighted at this whole escapade but Anna looked absolutely terrified at the thought of being left alone with the woman who constantly tried to look at her teeth.

"Next Sandy and Rapunzel if you would cover Asia for me." He gave the map to Sandy the bags to Rapunzel, Sandy smiled at Rapunzel and made a thumbs up sign at her.

"Then covering Australia is Bunny and Merida. Since it's your home turf Bunny." Bunny nor Merida replied, they looked gobsmacked at hearing they'd have to spend more time than was necessary together.

"And then Elsa, Jack and I will cover America, Canada, Mexico and Britain. Everyone got it?"

Everyone nodded. Sandy then created a huge plane made out of sand and handed Punzie an old aviator mask. She put it on and hopped into the backseat of the plane. She waved at us as they took off into the night sky.

"Aww, no fair. I want to go on a magic sand plane." Anna whined.

"Come on Anna, we've got a job to do. How fast can you fly?" Tooth held Anna's hand and then whizzed off leaving nothing behind but a cloud of dust.

"How un earth are we going ta get to Australia of all places? And there is no way I am ever getting back on that death trap disguised as a sleigh!" Merida crossed her arms and backed away from the sleigh.

"Now that ya crazy Sheila I can fix. No more sleighs for us that's for sure!" Bunny stamped his feet and a rabbit hole appeared out of nowhere. Merida looked anxious but then glanced back at the sleigh and grinned.

"I guess there are some perks ta being friends with an overgrown kangaroo." She said wickedly than jumped into the hole. Bunny smiled,

"Why thank you… wait! What did you say you insane redhead? Get back here!" And he jumped in the hole after her.

"Now that they've all gone, we ought to get going too. On we get." North helped me onto the sleigh and we were off. It was breath taking, looking down at all the city lights, and watching all the people still doing some late night Christmas shopping.

"Where to first?"

We flew over countries and North was in and out of houses quick as a wink, but then again he had been doing this for over a millennia. I jumped in and out of chimneys without as much as a smudge on my coat. We covered Canada, Britain and Mexico in less than three hours, all that was left were some small towns in America.

"So Elsa, where do you come from?" Jack broke the peaceful silence with this rather random question.

"What do you mean?"

"I think what Jack is asking is who were you before you were a spirit." North clarified. I sighed a little and lounged over the side of the sleigh.

"There's not a lot to say really. It was all such a long, long time ago. Anna and I were sisters. Punzie was our cousin. Merida was a good friend of the families. I was a queen and I ruled over a beautiful country known as Arrendale. It's not there anymore, it's known by a different name anyway. But I was not a happy queen, all my life I feared the powers I was born with. The powers of ice and snow. All I had ever managed to do with it was hurt people. I was scared of my power, I was scared of hurting people…I was scared of myself. And it's only when you think you've lost it all do you realise what you had in the first place. When I thought I'd lost Anna, I can't even begin to describe what I felt. And I won't. As I said it was a very long time ago and memories still hurt. And now that pitch has decided to rear his ugly head we're going to have to deal with some harmful nightmares."

When I finished there was a long silence, with North and Jack just staring at me.

"I'm sorry I asked" Jack sounded apologetic.

" don't be sorry I just get a little emotional that's all. It's no big deal really." I hurried to reassure them both.

"Good because we're here." North carefully and silently parked the sleigh on the top of someone's house.

"Alright, I'll take the north side of town, you two take the south. We'll meet back here in an hour. Alright?" north gave us the game plan and before we could even answer was off.

"Hey, Elsa let's take a quick detour. There's someone I want you to meet, but then again I think you've both already met." He flashed a wicked grin and beckoned for me to follow. We flew through countless streets, me creating new paths of ice and causing flurries of snow.

"Okay we're here!" jack stopped abruptly in front of a house, he flew up to the second floor and gently tapped on the window. A few moments later a boy of about 12 with brown hair came to the window and opened it. It was the same boy that I'd saved the day I met jack.

"Hey sport! Merry Christmas!"

"Hiya jack! Is Santa with you?" the boy asked excitedly.

"No but there's someone else I'd like you to meet." Jack then beckoned me and I flew up beside him so that I was face to face with the boy.

"Jamie this is Elsa, Elsa this is Jamie" jack introduced each of us

"Hello there Jamie, I'm very pleased to meet you." I smiled at him. I saw a faint blush form on Jamie's cheeks.

"It's nice to meet you too, thank you for saving me." He said.

Well then I guess it's time we gave out some presents" jack said grinning

"I have an even better idea, Jamie get your coat, and since this town is sooooo big we're going to need a helper."


	27. Chapter 27 bedtime stories

**Bedtime stories**

Jamie was a bunch of laughs, he was so vibrant and excited he kind of reminded me of Anna when she was young. And he was really good at delivering the presents as well, he and Jack worked together so well yet competed at the same time.

"Hey jack! Jack! I found a place to put all of the presents!"

"Nice one! All we got to do is put the main ones under the tree." Jack hoisted the nearly empty sack over his shoulder and headed downstairs with Jamie.

"You coming Elsa?" Jamie asked me when I didn't follow.

"No I'll come down soon I have to check on something" I smiled at him and he nodded in understanding and followed jack. I went around the house looking for the youngest daughters' room, north had said her name was Stephanie and she was five years old. Her light was one of the first to start acting up. I came across a pink door and I carefully pushed it open and found myself in candyfloss castle, everything was pink from the walls to the carpet to the furniture. And there on the bed was an ordinary sleeping child, completely oblivious to the danger she could be in. I looked around trying to see if there was anything that set Stephanie apart, and then I came across a book that looked completely out of place, it was old and tattered but looked like once it had been a very fine and well-made book. I looked at the cover "**Tales from long ago for princesses who won't sleep**" I giggled at the title and looked at the index "the frog prince, beauty and the beast, Cinderella etc. etc.… Rapunzel, the snow queen." I flicked through the pages and found myself looking at a beautifully illustrated picture to go with the story of Rapunzel, but this picture didn't feature a damsel in distress waiting for her prince, this picture showed a blond haired maiden carrying a saucepan and a chameleon abseiling down the side of her tower. I gaped. No one was supposed to know or remember what we looked like. I hurried to the snow queen and there was a picture of me in all my glory… I picture of me on top of a mountain in my castle throwing a freezing spell at my sister. I felt myself well up, even after all this time, even after everything I'd done I was still seen as the villain! It wasn't my fault people didn't understand my power! And with that thought I felt myself fall back into another memory. Wrong place, wrong time.

_I was wearing the same things I had been wearing last time and I was sitting at a desk writing up some letters. I kept glancing at the clock, Autumn had been gone for too long. Yes, she's a skilled warrior but something feels off. It's so quiet, the wind is so still, like it's waiting for something, like it's afraid. I was broken out of my thoughts by a loud bang and in stumbled Night, all bloody and bruised, I rushed over to him._

_"What happened to you?" I asked whilst helping him to a chair._

_"A misunderstanding winter, that's all." He heaved himself into the chair and smiled reassuringly at me_

_"A misunderstanding! Look at yourself! What happened? And tell me the truth!"_

_"There was an accident, one of the demons from the vault got out and I had to go capture it"_

_"Oh so that's where you got these injuries from." I carried medical supplies over to him nodding my head._

_"No… I could easily defeat a demon. The villagers did this to me." Night said this very quietly_

_I gasped but didn't say anything_

_"They thought I was the cause of it. They said if I ever returned they'd kill me. They said they'd do the same to you. They fear me, just because of what I am. I didn't fight back, I don't encourage violence. But Winter, one day I wish, that they would accept me. Look up at the night sky and realise that I don't want to hurt them. Is that too much to ask Winter?" _

_I had finished cleaning and bandaging his injuries when he asked me this question. He looked at me with his serious dark eyes._

_"I don't know Night. It shouldn't be too much but they are afraid of what they don't understand. Just promise me night that you won't do anything drastic you look calm now but I know you, you're angry. Don't take it out on the villagers." _

_Night got up from the chair and looked back at me,_

_"You're the best in me when I'm the worst in you. As long as those I care about aren't hurt I can forgive those who are ignorant." And with that he walked out of the door and into the night. _

_That was the point when we both realised that we were outsiders even in this world of witchcraft and wizardry. I should have followed him, I should have calmed him down, and I should have listened to him. But I didn't. _

I awoke with a gasp, it must've been the book. It must've triggered a memory. I tiptoed carefully out of her room after deducing that apart from that book nothing was out of order. I walked down the stairs and was about to join Jamie and Jack when I heard a part of their conversation.

"Soooo Elsa huh" Jamie said

"What about Elsa?" Jack asked carefully

"She's really nice and really pretty. Isn't she?"

"Yeah she is." Jack agreed

"Aha! You liikkkkkkeeee her!" Jamie said in triumph.

"No I do not. Not like that anyway. We haven't known each other for very long anyway. A few months at the most."

"But you do like her." Jamie said smugly

"As a friend. Wait I think I hear her coming."

I felt I little guilty, that was clearly a conversation I was NOT meant to hear. And jack was right we'd only known each other for a month. Small children have the strangest ideas sometimes. I opened the door quickly to see Jamie on jacks back and jack leaning out of the window.

"Come one, we've finished up. Time to meet the others."

**HI!**

**Sorry about the wait it was the holidays and I got caught up in doing nothing. Sorry this chapter is a little short and a little devoid of action but I have to plan this next bit out, there's a fight scene coming up and I am terrible and them. I also have exams coming up so I don't know when I'll update next. But please stick with me and who knows maybe I'll surprise you and myself! **

**Thanks for the support! Please read, review favourite and follow! As I've said before it really helps to know someone is actually reading this. ;)**

**Theprincessofblackhearts **


	28. Chapter 28:look what Santa got me!

**Look what Santa got me for Christmas!**

We dropped Jamie off at his house and a good thing too, he was practically falling asleep in my arms.

"Bye jack, bye Elsa… it was nice meeting you." Jamie said sleepily as we climbed back out of his window.

"Same here. Goodnight Jamie." I whispered softly and jumped out of the window. The flight back to meet up with North was calm and pleasant, we talked about Jamie and how they'd met. I had no idea that at one point in his life Jack had been invisible to children and yet here he was spirit of mischief giving children the random snow day.

"Elsa! Jack I was beginning to wonder if you'd ever come back!" North said jokingly

"Well, as much as the prospect of never having to face another elf again is very enticing, I have a feeling Bunny would never let me hear the end of it if I were to quit now." Jack replied.

"Very true, very true. Come on then, let's get back to the North Pole and check on those lights. Hopefully this will have helped." North helped me up onto the sleigh and we were once again flying swiftly in the air. We were flying quickly in the direction of when where we first landed so we could meet the others there.

"North?" Jack asked after a period of silence.

"Yes jack?"

"It's him. It's Pitch. I can tell you right now. After talking with Jamie I can absolutely confirm it. He is back, and for some reason he is so much stronger than before."

"I hope you're wrong Jack honestly I do. But if you are right, how did he come to be so strong. His own nightmares were preying on his fear last time we saw him." North stroked his beard in worry.

"I don't think he's alone…" Jack was going to say more when suddenly the sleigh was jerked down.

"Watch it North!" jack yelled

"That wasn't me!" North yelled back, I put my head over the side of the sleigh and saw a huge shadow attached to the sleigh and it was pulling us down towards the ground at high speeds.

"Abandon ship!" I shouted at north and jack, Jack jumped out of the sleigh and North cut the reins to the reindeer so they could flyaway themselves. Then he and I jumped off, jack and I gently flew down to the ground with north.

"What on earth!" North shouted as he the reindeer fly frantically away, he heard a sudden

ROOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRR

Coming from above our heads, we all slowly lifted our heads to look at it. In front of us was a 100 feet long shadow monster, it never stayed in one shape it writhed and twisted in different grotesque shapes.

"PITCH! PITCH! I KNOW ITS YOU! I CAN FEEL YOUR MALEVOLENT PRESENCE FROM A MILE OFF!" North shouted at the shadow monster. There was silence and then an evil and sadistic laugh filled the space echoing around us. I saw a silhouette of a man pass along the walls and the laughter seemed to come from it. Eventually he stopped laughing and addressed us.

"Oh North, it seems your temper hasn't changed, tut tut tut, you need to keep it under control. We wouldn't want to frighten the children now would we?" I was a little surprised, the man who I can only guess was Pitch, THE pitch spoke quite eloquently.

"And Jack Frost is with you. Been promoted to a real guardian have we? Jack, Jack poor naïve Jack, you'll never be one of them, you'll never be one of the greats. And besides being a goody two shoes guardian, always obeying the rules has got to be boring. It doesn't suit you Jack."

Jacks face was livid, he whirled around trying to pinpoint where he was exactly.

"What the hell are you doing here pitch? Last time I saw you, you were being chased by your own monstrous creations." Jack said quite calmly even though he was in a fighting stance.

"Yes, I was. Very close, very close indeed. But then I felt a presence, an angry one. And I drew on their feelings of malice and offered them a deal. And they gladly took it."

"They? Who's they?" North questioned Pitch angrily

"Oh just some friends of mine, and look at that you've got a new friend too, let's say hello."

The silhouette slid down to the ground and solidified into a man, he was very tall with a sallow face, black hair and grey sickly skin.

"Elsa get back!" Jack stepped in front of me and held his staff up.

"Elsa? He stepped forward and looked at me there was a flicker of surprise on his face and there was something else there but I couldn't quite tell what. But whatever it was, was quickly replaced by false courtesy.

"Elsa, the snow queen. Now would I be mistaken in saying that you are the spirit of Winter."

"No, that would be correct I am indeed the spirit of Winter." I answered warily

"Hmmm, I must admit you are very hardy, the name Elsa ringed a bell in my mind, must've been from my past. And so I tried to make life very hard for you but here you are, and you become a magical being no less."

"What do you mean you made life hard for me?"

Pitch faltered as if he had remembered something and that telling me he had hurt me when I was a princess was a very bad move.

"Oh nothing, nothing. Nothing you need to know about anyway. But I'm afraid Elsa our meeting has passed, I would say it was nice meeting you but we're never going to see each other again since this is where you die. Goodbye your majesty, goodbye guardians, it was fun while it lasted. I'll send your bodies to your friends. I'm a gentlemen like that." And with those last words the shadow slinked away.

"Get back here Pitch! We are not done talking!" North yelled.

"North…" Jack said slowly

"What!?" North snapped back.

"I think we have bigger problems right now. And he pointed to the huge monster that had conveniently stayed quiet but now it looked like it wanted to eat us. Oh joy, look what Santa bought for Christmas, an obvious psychopath and a man eating shadow…great.


	29. Chapter 29 The First Fight

The first fight

"Shit! Shit! Shit!" Jack yelled as he frantically dodged the spear of dark sand the weird shadow was throwing at us.

"Jack! Language!" North yelled at him from on top of a lamp post, he was perched there since his sleigh had crashed into a building.

"Now is not the time for me to be minding my language! What the hell do we do?" Jack yelled back at North.

North stood up and unsheathed the two swords from his sides, he bent his knees slightly then jumped into the air roaring,

"WE FIGHT BACK!" And he sliced through the shadows been sent at him.

"Easier said than done." Jack muttered.

We stood back to back, him brandishing his staff and me having a ball of ice at the ready. We sent ice up into the air and it created sculptures of sharp icicles everywhere. It melded with the shadows creating warped images, it was scary how well the ice and the dark went together.

"Elsa! To your right!" North shouted all the way from the other side but it was too late. Out of the corner of my eye I saw I huge plume of sand streaking towards me and before I knew it, it had hit me and I was sent across the street and I hit the opposite wall. Hard.

"ELSA!" North and Jack yelled in unison. Freyja my beloved familiar immediately felt my pain and growled at the shadows, she the morphed into her original form of a huge wolf and leapt at the shadow ripping at every one she could.

I looked on in amazement I never knew she could be so…violent and wild. Throughout all the years that I'd known her she'd always been sweet and docile.

I tried to get up but it hurt so much. Despite that I pushed myself, I'd been through worse and there's no doubt there will be worse to come in my life. I looked on at North and Jack fighting the shadows they weren't losing but they weren't winning either. There must be something else we could do, we couldn't win on force alone, we were all very powerful and we'd all be able to go on fighting for a very long time but it would be dawn soon and the people of the world would be waking up for Christmas soon, what would we do then? I scanned the area for something, anything!

It was then that I saw it. It was protecting something, every time North or Jack went in for the attack the Shadow would move in a certain way that they wouldn't hit it. "It" was what looked like a tiny little gem, the Shadow would always make sure that it was out of harm's way. I could be completely wrong but what other idea did we have?

"JACK!" I shouted over to jack who has pelting the Shadow with shards of ice which were all cleverly missing North who was slashing away at the shadows on the ground. He looked over at me in surprise and worry he didn't think that I'd get up so quickly but I ignored him.

"On the Shadows chest! There's a gem! At least I think it is! The shadow keeps on protecting it! I think it may be a weak spot!"

"you sure?!" He yelled back at me.

"NO!" I shouted back at him. He grinned his signature grin.

"good enough for me! North! We need to distract the shadow and corner it off!"

North looked up at Jack and nodded.

"I'VE FACED FLUFFY BUNNIES STRONGER THAN YOU! YOU'VE GOT NO STRENGTH! BEING HIT BY YOU IS LIKE BEING STROKED BY A FEATHER!" North had lowered his swords and had started taunting the Shadow. The Shadow paused for a moment and then let out a deadening roar and attacked North. North jumped out of the way and started running in the opposite direction and the shadow followed roaring all the way. And as he chased North, Jack created walls of ice blocking off all the exits. Jack then joined me and we followed North and the Shadow into the middle of town. It was there that the Shadow realised it was trapped. It gave out another roar in rage, it was so loud that it made the earth tremble and all the glass in the windows shake.

"Elsa, we'll distract it again but then it's up to you to shatter the gem. We've only got one shot."

"I understand" I nodded. Jack just kept on grinning as if now we had a plan this was the best thing in the world. He then dove down to join North and sent ice at it as quickly as possible.

I closed my eyes and slowed my breathing. I pictured the type of weapon that would be needed to shatter a gem from a long distance. I then formed a bow and arrow out of ice, I rolled my eyes picturing Merida and all the comments she would make like 'did ye have the proper form?' what type of arrows did ye use?'

I aimed pulled the string back and let the arrow loose. Everything seemed to go in slow motion as I watched the arrow pierce the gem and the gem then shatter into pieces. For a second nothing happened and my heart sank knowing that I'd got it wrong. Then the shadow shrieked with a cry so loud it hurt my ears, it shrunk down on the ground and dissipated into nothing. I let out a sigh of relief and sank to my knees, North jumped over to where I was with Jack close behind him they were both tired and out of breath. Jack sank to the ground and lay back and started laughing, North and I looked at Jack, and then looked at each other, then back to Jack.

"Um Jack? Are you alright?" I asked tentatively.

He leant up and looked at me, grinning.

"yeah, yeah I'm fine."

"then why are you laughing like a maniac?" North said bluntly.

"Because of how stupidly relieved I am right now. I feel like all the strength has been taken out of me and all I can do is lie here."

North sat down with us he too was incredibly tired though he didn't want to show it. I toughed his arm in comfort and he smiled at me.

"I could've fought on but I was taken by surprise and I wasn't properly prepared" North said defensively even though I hadn't asked.

"sure North, sure." Jack said cheekily.

"Don't rise to the bait North. Let's just go back to the North Pole. I want to go back home and to sleep this was not exactly how I imagined by Christmas eve going." I said wearily.

North and Jack nodded their heads in agreement, North got out one of his snow globes and before we knew it we were back in the North Pole. But before I could reach a chair a blur tackled me in a hug, I looked down and realised that the blur was Anna.

"Elsa! You're okay!" She said sobbing into my shoulder.

"Of course I'm okay. Whatever would make you think that I'm not?" I said exasperated forgetting that I had been in a major fight and was bleeding from my head. Anna stepped away from me and gasped.

"No you're not! Oh you're bleeding so badly! What happened? Punzie! Quickly we need medical attention!"

Whilst Rapunzel and Anna fussed over North, Jack and myself we talked with Tooth and Sandy.

"so how was your trip? Ours was…interesting to say the least." I said sarcastically.

There was a series of thumbs up, smiles and presents coming from sandy, Tooth smiled at us with her fairies all around her.

"We were pretty good, no distractions or delays. But what happened to you was terrible, we were going to come and look for you since you're over two hours late.!" Tooth exclaimed.

"It's okay Tooth. We handled it all by ourselves." North said proudly.

"Wait. Where's Merida and the rabbit?" Jack said

Tooth, Sandy, Anna and Rapunzel looked at each other,

"They still haven't come back." Tooth said carefully. I got up suddenly pushing all of Rapunzel's healing hair off.

"we need to go and find them then! They could be in trouble just like us!"

Anna and Rapunzel gently pushed me back onto the chair and put the hair back on.

"we know that Elsa. But we don't know exactly where they are." Anna said gently

But then suddenly a hole appeared in the ground and Bunny and Merida crawled out, supporting each other. Jack and North rushed forward to catch them before they fell over. They were dragged over to where I was sitting and Rapunzel began to heal them too.

"oh Bunny! Merida! What happened?" Tooth exclaimed.

"Damn bears!" Merida yelled but then winced when it jarred her injury.

"what Merida is trying to say is that we were ambushed. By at least a hundred of this huge black bears. They came out of nowhere! And as soon as we killed one another just sprang up! Though I hate to admit it the only reason we're here is because Merida managed to summon a huge storm and that served as a distraction for us to then jump down a rabbit hole."

"So, it really is Pitch." North said, he looked sad, angry and frustrated at the same time. Tooth just looked sad and Sandy frustrated.

"Phew! There we go! Everything healed up, now all you need is a good night's rest." Rapunzel said cheerily trying to lighten the mood.

"agh, I couldn't agree more with ye lassie. As much as I enjoy ye company guardians all I want is ta go back to ma lovely, comfy bed and sleep this intense pain off."

Anna helped Merida get up and Rapunzel helped me get up, Anna threw the snow globe and opened a portal back home. Merida and Anna went on ahead Rapunzel and I were just about to follow them when I stopped and turned around to look back at the guardians.

"We'll be back. We'll come back here. Despite me being absolutely terrified right now I'll come back to help you since this is what we, I was reborn for. And for some reason I feel that I need to get to the bottom of this because I can't shake the feeling this means more to me than I realise. I'll see you all later, rest up."

Rapunzel and I walked forward into the portal with the guardians behind us. I'd never been so happy to see our beautiful home, the minute we got there Merida flew unsteadily flew up to her tower with Fergus at her side. She didn't say a word but just left. Rapunzel looked up at her with concern on her face.

"Should we go after her?" Rapunzel said.

"No. when we were back at the North Pole Bunny and Merida were calling each by their proper names. What happened back there must have been terrible." Anna said sadly.

"And the terrifying thing is that was just a taster of what Pitch has in store for us. That was just a prototype, the prologue in this epic saga. I need to know more so I can prepare myself, I hate not knowing what we're up against."

I sat down and wrapped my arms around myself, trying to comfort myself. Anna and Rapunzel came over and hugged me.

"we get what you're saying, it's infuriating not being able to do anything. This is what tortured us in our past lives so long ago. But we're more than what we were. We got this." Rapunzel said gently.

"Yeah! Pitch doesn't know what he's gotten himself into!" Anna said excitedly.

I smiled and held their hands. Then I got up and with Freyja with my side I flew up to my tower. As I showered I felt myself becoming more and more relaxed though I winced every time I touched my head where the main injury was when I hit the wall. After getting into my pyjamas and collapsing into bed with Freyja by my side I decided that getting some sleep would be a very, very good idea.

But to no surprise I felt the pull of another flashback honestly I was coming to expect them but in a weird way this time I welcomed to since hopefully it might shine a little light onto the whole mystery of what Pitch wants and maybe might give me some personal answers as to why Pitch seemed to recognise me, even though we'd never met.


	30. Announcement: on hiatus

Hi there guys!

I want to thank all those who have supported me and liked this story. But now i'm here to announce that this story will be on hiatus. I don't know whether it will ever come back. Maybe when I get involved in the fandom again and get some inspiration or when some readers show interest in it.

Please no hateful comments for this. If you do want to voice your opinion please do it in an appropriate way.

Thanks again to all those who have liked this story and if there are people who are still reading then I do apologise.

ThePrincessofBlackHearts


End file.
